Reforming Gensokyo
by Kurogems1208
Summary: Another spring comes in Gensokyo... and an unexpected event happens in Hakurei Shrine. How is the miko going to deal with it? Warning: Crossover AU/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story! A relatively short first chapter since I didn't want to give out too many details.**

**Also, it's in the main timeline of my series. Old readers will understand that.**

**For now, enjoy the first chapter of Reforming Gensokyo everyone!**

* * *

"…You look miserable, Yukari."

"Yes…"

"…Want to talk about it?"

"No…not yet."

It is a normal morning in Gensokyo. The sun is rising, and the birds are singing. The blooming Sakura trees indicate another spring is coming to the Land of Illusion.

Reimu Hakurei, the last maiden of Hakurei bloodline, wakes up in her shrine, without any disturbances, and does her morning routine without any problems. After wearing her usual maiden attire, she wakes a certain Oni in her shrine up by kicking her right in the head, then she heads outside and picks up a broom and starts sweeping the shrine's ground. While doing so, she occasionally glances towards the blooming trees, then takes a long sigh once a while. Since spring is coming soon, people are going to gather at her shrine and make another party again like usual, and she could really do nothing but to enjoy it. Though, she always has to take care of the aftermath, so she's not looking forward to it.

After the sweeping is done, she returns to the kitchen and makes some tea, then brings the tray filled with a tea set and a disk of desserts to her main room and puts it on her kotatsu, then she sits down and enjoys the morning tea…

When a tear of space appears on the other side of the kotatsu. Since it is normal in this land, Reimu expects the Sage Youkai to come out and enjoys the morning with her. Instead, she sees her shikigami, Ran Yakumo, holding her up bridal-style while walking through the portal, while the woman's wearing the most dreadful face Reimu has ever seen. Placing the woman down, the fox Youkai then notices Reimu's questioning look, she just asks the shrine maiden to look after her master while she prepares her best dishes for the evening party. She then returns to her house, leaving the sad Yukari behind.

If there's any rules to never violate, here are two of them:

Never piss off the Shrine Maiden of Hakurei.

And

Never piss off the Youkai Sage.

And those rules apply to everyone, even the person in the rules themselves.

While the appearance of Yukari irritates Reimu a bit, it does make the maiden concern to see the sorry state that the youkai is in. Even when Ran scolds Yukari for being irresponsible or something, the woman would just wave it away like nothing, although she does take the words in her mind. Now? Basically she looks like a kicked puppy.

After asking the question, Reimu sighs and pushes the dessert plate to the Youkai, who just looks at it then sighs. And that makes Reimu raise her eyebrow in suspicion. Whatever happened to Yukari seems to be a very serious event. She decides to push it and orders: "Yukari, I'm going to kick you out of the shrine if you didn't tell me what's going on. It's a fresh morning, and I don't want to see a moody face this early."

That seems to make Yukari jump a bit, but she hides it by using the tip of her right index finger to pull the plate a bit closer to her. "If you really want to know… I was cursed."

"…Give me another reason to NOT kick you out right now." There's literally no way that the almighty Youkai could get that. "You, getting cursed? This is not April Fool." Yukari says nothing and points towards her mob hat and Reimu looks up to see the mob hat slightly moving up and revealing a mini Shion Yorigami lying under it with a bored face. "…You can't get rid of her?" While it's possible for the Poverty God to place an unfortunate event on a person like Yukari, the Sage Youkai could just warp her away.

"That's…the thing, Reimu." Yukari whines. "Shion is not the culprit this time…" Reimu points directly to the mini god. "No, that's not her. It's just to show how strong this curse is."

"…You're making even LESS sense." Who the hell could actually push the Youkai in that state? Not even Yama or the Celestials could make Yukari feel down like that.

Seeing Yukari poking the dessert while pouting, Reimu scratches her head in annoyance. "Tell me who did this, and I will make the person apologize to you."

"…It's…no need." Surprisingly, Yukari declines her offer. "I'm sure… he would come here and lift the curse… soon…"

"…This is a weird morning… tell me what happened this morning."

…

"That…how?" Of ALL things, Yukari misused her power due to the unlucky curse that caused her mansion to nearly break down in a chain of exploding items? Just what kind of person did she encounter?

"I… wish I knew. But, given by the person… I expected nothing less…" Having returned back to normal, Yukari takes a sip from the teacup Reimu offers.

"…You stay here. Suika!" Standing up, Reimu shouts out to the Oni in the shrine.

"You called~" Climbing towards the edge of the rooftop, Suika pokes her head down.

"Take care of Yukari for me. I'm heading out."

"Okay!" Suika waves her hands and confirms. Nodding, Reimu says her goodbye to Yukari before floating off to one place. The Oni then asks Yukari: "Bad day?"

"You have no idea." Yukari sighs, taking another sip.

"Hm… are you hiding something?" Dropping to the floor, Suika swings her gourd in her arm before asking.

"…Yes."

…

"Um…hello?" Hong Meiling greets the maiden flying towards the mansion she's guarding. Though, she's not expecting her to come at all. "Why are you here, Reimu? Mistress Remilia is not doing anything…yet."

"I'm not here for her." Reimu lands on the ground and explains her reason for arriving. "I'm finding Patchouli."

"…Is the world going to collapse?"

"I know it's weird." Reimu could totally understand why Meiling is caught off guard. "However, she's one of the best mages in Gensokyo, not counting Marisa and Alice. I believe she could be able to track somebody, or at least lift out a curse."

"Well…I can see why you're finding miss Patchouli. So, who's the one getting cursed?"

"Yukari."

… Hong Meiling tries to clear her left ear with her pinkie. "I'm sorry, something must have stuck in my ear. Might saying the name again?"

"Yukari." Reimu says again, firmly confirming that she didn't say it wrong.

"…You're pulling my legs."

"You can go to my shrine and ask the victim herself." Reimu points her thumb towards to where her shrine is.

"…Well, since you're looking for miss Patchouli…" Meiling pushes the gate open. "But, please don't cause the others any problems."

"If they don't attack me first."

…

In the library, Patchouli gives the maiden her utter disbelieving look when Reimu retells the story. "I… How?"

"Beat me. I'm just as clueless as you are." Reimu pinches her nose bridge. "Do you think you can do anything for that?"

"…That's not a very good way to start spring." Closing her book, Patchouli starts floating off her seat. "But, it seems to be a very interesting case. Someone who dared to curse Yukari, succeeded and got out with no concussions? It should be written down in a record book as the best victory of all times."

"It's not something to joke about." While she could agree with the Mage Youkai about the matter, Yukari has taken care of her after the disappearance of her parents while she was still five, and this event is more serious than the previous ones. "So you're coming?"

"Yes. Also, the party is tonight, right? And I do need to go out once a while." She then coughs once. "Damn asthma."

"That's for staying inside for too long."

…

"This…is surely interest…" Placing her finger under her chin, Patchouli observes as her detecting spells are analyzing the curse on Yukari, while Suika and Reimu watch from the kotatsu. "Whoever did this spell is a powerful person…not sure if he's a human or youkai, though. The signals are mixed…"

"…Yukari, speak. Who did this to you?" Reimu crosses her arms, waiting for the answer.

"…It's an Outsider…that I have gapped in here…" Yukari admits.

"…I know this habit of yours…" Reimu deadpans. "But this is the worst case you have done for yourself."

"I know…" Yukari fake-cries.

"Hm…" Patchouli then opens a book that she brings with her when she exits the SDM. "Let's see… how about this…" She starts chanting a spell to try to dispel the curse…

Right in the middle of the spell, Reimu notices the mini-Shino pokes her right arm out of Yukari's mob cap and raises her index finger up, then waves it around in the manner of 'Nuh-uh, you're not doing that', and then pulls it back. Sensing something wrong, Reimu calls out: "Um, Patchouli…"

"Not now, I'm concentrating." After suing the maiden, the mage continues her spell. Deciding to follow her gust, Reimu slowly backs away from the duo while pulling Suika with her…

The moment Patchouli finishes her new spell, all of the previous spells suddenly explode, creating huge smoke in the shrine. At the last possible second Reimu has raised her Cautionary Barrier to protect herself and Suika. When the explosions are gone, Reimu calls out: "Yukari, Patchouli! Are you okay?"

"I'm *cough* fine." Patchouli answers first, as she swings her book around to wave off the smoke. Reimu has also dropped her barrier and pulls out her gohei and swats the smoke away… and she sees Yukari looking fine, if not counting that her dress is completely covered in soot.

And said Youkai is NOT happy as she's having crocodile tears.

"…You deserved that." Reimu states. "But, the person is going too far…"

"A curse with a counter-spell effect… this person sure hates you to the guts…" After recovering, Patchouli warns Yukari, who just nods.

Then, they hear sounds of camera snapping from outside of the shrine, as the group turns to see the Tengu having the object pointing directly at the Youkai Sage. "AYAYAYA! This is going to be the biggest scoop of all time! 'The Youkai Sage got blasted in Hakurei shrine by the Library Mage of SDM'!"

"Stop right there!" The Tengu plans to fly away, but Reimu is one-step ahead as she creates another Cautionary Barrier to stop her in place. Once Aya is stunned, Reimu floats up to her and grabs the Tengu's collar. "While I don't mind you posting that…" She completely ignores Yukari's protesting whines. "I need you to do something in exchange."

"…You? Calling for an exchange?" Aya asks, not expecting the event to happen.

"Do you want me to throw Yin-Yang orbs directly at your face?" The response is a constant headshaking. "Good. I want you to return to Youkai Mountain and bring Sanae here."

"Sanae? I think she's still preparing for…" The Tengu plans to talk about the party everyone's eventually joining in the Hakurei shrine.

"We got a more important thing. Just go get her." Reimu looks directly at Aya's eyes, not waiting for a 'no'.

"…Fine." Aya submits.

"Good." Retracting her hand, the maiden watches the Tengu flying away as she returns back to the shrine…

"Wow, what happened here?" Turning back, she sees Nitori Kawashiro standing behind her with a shock expression.

"…Nice timing." While the maiden of Moriya Shrine is being fetched, it wouldn't hurt to make another test. "Nitori, I remember that you're testing some sorts of curse-expelling machines, right?" Earning a nod, Reimu points to Yukari who's wiping the soot away. "You have the best subject right here."

Nitori looks at the Youkai Sage, then back to Hakurei Maiden a few times before asking: "Are you really sure? I mean, it's still a prototype…"

"Technology has proved to be effective a few times, right?" Patchouli asks while reading her books. "And the curse has a counter-spell effect, so my magic is useless here."

The Kappa blinks at the revelation. "Patchouli's magic…didn't work?"

Reimu sighs. "Just, try your best, okay? Seeing Yukari getting cursed is the last thing I would like to endure, and everyone else for sure."

"O…Okay…" Still in confusion, Nitori walks up to the porch and heads inside, then places her enormous bag down to the floor and starts searching for the machine in the bag.

While the Kappa is doing her work, Reimu starts thinking about Yukari's situation. While it's STILL possible for her to mess up, Yukari could just instantly fix it with her power. Not even the Celestials, the Moon Bunnies or even the ones from Hell could mess with the woman with this kind of tenacity. The curse itself is also a high-level spell that could counter the spells that Patchouli could use against it. And if what Yukari said is true, then its effect is very strong since it's compared with the Poverty God herself. And the person who casted that to the Youkai Sage… just who, or what, is he? Is he human, or a Youkai…

Or something greater? Or worse?

* * *

**Chapter 1 end!**

**Yeah, short. Kinda because I'm in the middle of some other reports.**

**About the characters being a little OOC to you guys, there are reasons that will be shown in the future chapters. Just wait.**

**I think it's good enough for now. See you all again soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

"…I just turned away for a moment…" The maiden deadpans when she looks into the living room after heading to the storage house to take some flour for the food. "Marisa…"

"Hey, it's not my fault, okay? My broom suddenly acted weirdly!"

Thanks to the witch's 'grand' arrival, now the shrine has a new hole on the roof, with dust flying around. Looking up at the new 'addition' in her shrine, Reimu's eyes twitch in annoyance. But… given by the fact that a cursed Youkai is in her shrine, it's something to be expected. Taking a deep breath, she walks through the damaged room (the kotatsu thankfully survived) and heads into the kitchen. "Hey, Marisa, get off Yukari. She's having enough bad time already."

Entering the kitchen, she starts making some food while hearing the noise outside of the living room. After Marisa sits up and lets the Youkai Sage sit up properly as well, Patchouli explains the situation that Yukari got herself in. Based on the shouting right after it, Reimu expects the witch to be shocked as well. She decides to ignore for a moment and focuses on working on some food for the party…

"You need some help, Reimu?" Turning to the door, the maiden sees Alice Margatroid with her dolls carrying their own items.

"Ah, Alice. It would be great." The maiden thanks the other mage, as the two continue the preparation. During it, Reimu asks: "So, you know what happened to Yukari?"

"Ah, Marisa lost control and landed on her." Alice replies. "I don't understand how that happened, though. Usually Yukari would just hide herself in her gap or so…"

"Because the alternative could leave even a bigger mess." The maiden sighs. "Patchouli and Nitori are trying to see if they could lift the curse out…"

"No wonder." Alice is not very surprised. "I did feel something odd coming from her. So, who did it to her? Shikieiki? Tenshi… though I didn't expect the Celestial to know any curses…"

"An Outsider." Reimu reveals. "Yukari's old habit. She picked the wrong one this time, though."

"That's… surprisingly unexpected." While not being shown on the face, Reimu can tell that the girl hasn't thought about the possibility. "But, given by the newspaper that Yukari gapped into Kourindou…"

"The Outside World is slowly accepting magic…" Reimu knows what the girl is talking about. "However, that doesn't mean the barrier should be taken down. Gensokyo has different life styles, its own rules. Letting the outside interference…"

"I can understand your feelings." Alice nods. "Since you also have some 'history' about the Outside World…" Seeing the maiden's expression darken, the Dollmaker quickly fixes her words: "My apology for bringing it up…"

"It's…alright. I don't remember much about them anyway…" Reimu sighs, trying to get the feeling be in the corner of her mind for the moment. Alice nods apologetically, and the two continue in silence.

While it's true Reimu doesn't remember much of her parents, she did find out a few things: His father is an Outsider, and he has met her mother during one of her Youkai Exterminations. During the time, Hakurei bloodline was nearly in extinction. Her father somewhat agreed to her 'reason' and 'got down' with her mother and gave birth to her, despite both of them didn't have any feelings towards in the beginning. But, from what some of the old villagers have told her, the two did their best in balancing their works (her father did his work as one of the guards protecting the human village) and giving her a good life. Then, when she was four, one large Youkai wave rose and attacked everyone… and from that day, nobody knows where they are now. Even the elder beings like Shikieiki who even told her that her mother's name somehow got blackened with no reasons.

Fourteen years later, and now she has followed her mother's work, but she has made some adjusts so that peaceful Youkai and human could live together. Of course, there are arguments from a minority inside human village, but most stay neutral about it. And… somewhat, even though it's not very visible, she could feel some respects towards her father when they talked about him.

"Hey, Reimu~" A tiny Suika walks into the kitchen. "We're out of sake!"

"I'm sure the others would bring some." Reimu is not very worried…

"Speaking of sake." Alice remembers something. "Rinnosuke said that he's going to join the party."

"Hm? He will? I don't remember him being cozy around parties."

"He said that Yukari invited him."

"…Well, it's not like I'm going to stop him. He's one of the few friends who are close to my parents. Just as long as he didn't bring that pink armor with him. Seriously, what's with that?"

That's also one thing she doesn't understand about the shopkeeper. For some reasons he built himself a suit of armor… that he never used. When asked about it, he never answered directly…

"No idea. But he built it with Kappas' help, so it must be somewhat advanced." Alice shrugs it off, as Shanghai hands her one of the ingredients. "About the sake, I think the Scarlet sisters would bring some…"

"They have wine, not sake." Reimu reminds her. "Still, it's better than nothing…Yuugi would bring some…"

"Sake, Reimu! SAKE!" More tiny versions of Suika appear and start bickering the poor maiden.

"Grr…" Said maiden is gritting her teeth in annoyance…

And then, somehow, a bottle of sake suddenly drops from a familiar gap and right on one of Suika's heads. The other clones quickly dismiss, and the one left immediately brings the bottle of sake back right at the living room to enjoy it.

The two girls look out of the door, then Alice asks: "Is that… Yukari's gap?"

"It is. I thought she said she couldn't use it?"

"Well, we could ask her later…"

…

"…Where's the last place you dropped him?" Reimu asks Yukari menacingly. "He's too dangerous to be left alone."

After finding out that the gap is NOT her work, but instead of the Outsider, the maiden loses more patient and orders the Youkai to spill the bean.

"…Palace of the Earth Spirit." Deciding to be enough, the Gap Youkai reveals.

"Wow, that deep underground?" Marisa whistles. "No wonder he cursed you so hard."

"Not only he cursed you with one of the possibly strongest curses…" Patchouli states. "But he did it even WITHOUT proper preparations. If that didn't indicate him to be too powerful, then I don't know what is."

"Someone stronger than even Yukari? That's something worth to investigate!" Aya grins ear-to-ear.

"How are you doing with your work, Sanae?" Reimu turns her head and asks the 'rival' maiden.

"Nothing works!" The girl whines. "Shion is fighting me!"

Somehow the mini figure has a gohei in her hand as she sits on Yukari's mob cap and swings it aimlessly in the air, mocking the desperate maiden.

"…I will leave the shrine to you all." Reimu sighs and stands up. "And I expect it to NOT collapse, like the last time…"

"HEY! That's not our fault!"

"I'm not saying that, Marisa." Shaking her head, Reimu walks out of her home and flies up, heading to where the new Outsider could be.

…

Bridge to the Underworld

"Thanks for stepping aside." Reimu says to the bridge guard Parsee, who's a little curious at the maiden's expression. "By the way, have you seen an Outsider around?"

"Hm… yeah, he's being accompanied by the Komeiji sisters."

"Do you know when he came here?"

"Last night… I think. I only heard the rumors this morning…"

"Well, thanks for that. By the way… you should join the party."

"Ah, thanks for the invitation."

After that, she heads into the street of Ancient City and looks for any clues that could lead to the person…

"For a human from the Outside World, you're quite strong!"

"Thanks for the compliment. I had to work in different environments, so I need some strength to have them done."

Turning from another section, Reimu finds her target talking to Yuugi Hoshiguma, with Koishi following them. The person is very stand-out among the citizens here, with his outfit being a black hoodie and black fingerless leather gloves, grey jeans and black shoes. The hood's down, so she could see the person's short black hair. Currently he and the Oni each is carrying a big pot of sake on their shoulder.

Not wanting to wait any further, Reimu walks up to the trio, and the younger Komeiji notices her and greets: "Good morning Reimu! It's nice to…"

"You're coming with me." Not wanting to wait anymore, Reimu immediately reaches the person's arm and pulls him towards him.

"Wha…wait wait! Let me just… hey!" The person tries to balance himself while trying not to accidentally loose his grip on the pot.

Thankfully Yuugi grabs the person's another shoulder and places him firmly on the floor, stopping Reimu from pulling him away. "Hey Reimu, just relax! Sake is going to bring to your party, I promise!"

"That's not the issue." Reimu throws away what's in the Oni's mind. "I'm getting him back to my shrine so he would lift the curse out of Yukari."

"Curse… he's just a human, Reimu. He couldn't do something like that to her, right?" Koishi asks curiously.

Though, upon hearing it, the person gives the maiden a blank stare, causing her to ask back: "What?"

"May I tell you the reason for that before you order me to lift the curse?" The person replies, indirectly admitting his actions.

"…Wait, you cursed Yukari?" Yuugi asks in surprise. "A person like Yukari, getting cursed?"

"Um… was it because of what happened last night?" Koishi asks the person in concern.

"Obviously." The person's face heats up. "If she dropped me into Misty Lake or so, then I wouldn't have gone that far."

Hearing that makes Reimu stop using force to pull him, but her grip is still there. "Well, I know her habits of dropping people in…"

"And I do, as well." The person continues. "But I didn't expect her to drop me into the wrong place at the wrong time."

"…You know her?" Reimu asks in surprise. The Outside World couldn't have found out about Gensokyo, right? How could this person know about the Youkai Sage?

"We have some business in the past before. Me being here is also one of them." The person puts down the pot. "About the reason I got here… miss Koishi, can you tell her?"

"Don't need to call me miss, Kuro." Koishi giggles. She then starts: "Well, last night…"

"Wait a second." Reimu interrupts, and her focus shifts back to the person. "Your name is Kuro?"

"Yes… is there a problem?" The Outsider, Kuro, asks in confusion.

"…Never mind. Koishi, continue." The maiden has some questions in her mind, but she decides to ask later.

"Ah, right. Last night, my sister and I were having a bath together, and then Utsuho and Rin joined in with us. Moments later… a person suddenly got dropped from a gap in the air and into the middle of the pool… and, well, you can guess who that was."

Reimu slowly turns to Kuro, who's blushing after remembering it. "She dropped me in her gap right when I just finished my own shower."

Yuugi laughs, as she pats the person's back. "Hey, it's just an accident. Don't work yourself up so bad."

"I wouldn't say that when Utsuho and Rin are still aiming for my head." Kuro grimaces.

"You did apologize, so we don't mind…" Koishi giggles again.

"…Well, I can see why you cursed her." If she gets into the same situation, she would get mad at Yukari too. "But, about the curse…"

"I will do so once I meet her, but I need some answers from her first." Kuro confirms.

She then rethinks about the story… "Then, where's the clothes from?"

"Pocket dimension, if you know what that means."

"That's…right, you can use magic…You're off the hook, for now." Releasing the grip, Reimu walks to the exit bridge where Parsee is. "Can you ease the curse? Yukari looked like she's got rejected by me months ago, but worse."

"…Wait, she did what?" Kuro asks back in surprise.

"None of your concern." Quickly dropping the matter, Reimu flies out of the city and heads back to the surface.

"…" Turning to the two girls, Kuro asks in both confusion and annoyance: "Do you two know something between the maiden of Hakurei and the Youkai Sage?"

…

Kuro… not exactly an unusual name for a person.

However… she is hoping that it's just a coincidence…

If what she's thinking is what Yukari and that Kuro person is doing…

She's SO going to hit Yukari in the face with a Fantasy Seal, and kick Kuro in the face for joining her plan.

* * *

**Chapter 2 end!**

**Now I notice something: other than SKOOLATOON, I haven't seen any stories about the previous generation of Hakurei, and even rarer to see the 'father' side. Yes, I know, 'Touhou is a girl-centered world' or something similar, that doesn't mean to not open Gensokyo's world without any males. And no, not just 'generic NPCs', okay? I mean someone important, even if it's an OC. And that's what I'm doing here.**

**Other than that, I think anything I could say now could be spoiler, so I will stop. See you all in the future!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, UnconsciousFake and Derago. And yeah, the all-black 'edgy' character somewhat is one of the cliches, that doesn't mean they're bad if they're well-written. I'm not good at the 'edgy' part, so yeah.**

**Anyway, let's get to the main story!**

* * *

After exiting the underground area, Reimu decides to take an off-track route and heads straight to the human village. Since the oni is going to complain more after that tiny sake bottle runs out eventually, and the party needs some more, so…

Getting near the gate of the village, she descends and lands a few meters before walking to it. The gate guards notice her and open it for her to go inside, earning a greeting nod from the girl. She then walks around and finds a grocery shop that she could buy some more ingredients that she found being empty in her shrine.

Though, during the shopping spree, she finds a person who's doing the same thing. "Oh hey, Keine. Your classes are finished?"

"Ah, Reimu. Good day to you." The teacher replies back. "Have you prepared anything for the party tonight?"

"That's why I'm here, to buy more stuffs." The maiden then sighs. "I hope my shrine won't collapse when I return."

"Suika wouldn't dare doing anything, you know." Keine doesn't know what has happened.

"It currently holds two mages from Forest of Magic, the Librarian from SDM, a certain Kappa with her gadgets, an Oni, a Tengu, the maiden of Moriya Shrine and a cursed Yukari with the curse god under her mob cap. If there are more holes on the roof than the one Marisa made when she came, I'm not surprised." Reimu summaries the situation in her shrine while picking up some shiitake.

"…What?" Keine is not understanding. "I understand Suika, Alice, Marisa and Nitori being in your shrine, but the others?"

During the trip, Reimu explains furthermore the situation, and the more she hears it, the bigger Keine's eyes widen. And when the maiden says the name of the outsider, Reimu could clear see Keine's eyes flashing a tick of surprise. Being a little suspicious, Reimu asks: "Keine…did you know this outsider? Was he related to..."

"…I think… I might have heard the name somewhere…" Out of her character, Keine tries to find some ways to answer the maiden… "Maybe from an Outside World newspaper?"

"…He's that popular?" No offenses, but he looks like a generic outsider like everyone else she has met in the past.

"Well, I'm not too sure… Maybe if you go to Kourindou, you can ask Rinnosuke for those ones to check yourself."

Though Reimu sees Keine avoiding eye contact while saying it, she isn't exactly a type to push matters unless it's a serious situation. "Alright then… I'm done here. See you later tonight."

…

"Hey, Rinnosuke? Are you in there?"

"Ah, Reimu, come in dear."

"Call me that again and I'm not letting you set your foot in my shrine. Hey, do you still keep any newspaper from the Outside World?"

"That shelf over there. Lots of them."

After thanking the shopkeeper, the maiden looks at the target and sees layers of paper positioned neatly in it. Picking up one, she skims through the articles… "There's a whole magic community in Mars?"

"Surprised, aren't you? The bunny girl from there was also shocked when she heard about it." Picking a Bunbunmaru newspaper, the shopkeeper reads through it while enjoying his cup of tea. "Although, it's seriously messed up when 'that guy' was indestructible."

"That guy?"

"The below one. Pull it out and read." The maiden follows the instruction and reads… and sees the front picture that looks like a final boss fight. "That guy is one of the world's most dangerous terrorists. Though, he's defeated by the famous mercenaries out there, and he's no longer existed. And from that point, magic started to be recognized."

Reimu nods and takes a closer look on the picture… and sees a familiar face. "Wait, this outsider…" Walking to the shopkeeper, the maiden points her finger towards the picture. "Do you know this guy?"

"Hm? Not personally, obviously." Rinnosuke replies. "But, read that the guy being responsible for the revelation of magic. And one of the important connections between Earth and Mars."

"…He's that important, huh?"

"By the way, why the sudden interest? I thought you didn't want to know much about the outside world?" The shopkeeper asks curiously.

The maiden sighs as she walks back to the shelf. "Yukari just sent him into Palace of the Earth Spirit, right when the Komeiji sisters were taking a bath." That causes the Youkai to spit the tea out while laughing. "Yeah, yeah. It's funny. Anyway, because of that, now Yukari is cursed."

After laughing, Rinnosuke calms himself down, his smile is still there. "Considering how powerful he is, I'm not surprised. So, about tonight…"

"Still the same. Hey, can I borrow this paper?"

"Go ahead. I have plenty."

…

"…Do I want to know?" Looking at the first step stone with water leaking from atop, Reimu is dreadful at the thought of what happened to her shrine. From the look of it, the stone stairway that leads to her shrine is now drenched in water, something that shouldn't happen in a sunny day. Though… "Guess either Marisa or Yukari messed up something…"

Shrugging it off, she decides not to use the steps and instead flies up to her shrine…

And sees water everywhere, with a drenched Yukari from top to toe, while Nitori is apologizing her rapidly. Taking a deep breath and controlling her emotions to not let it go out at once, she lands down next to Patchouli, who is luckily not drenched, and asks: "What happened?"

"A Kappa's device, and a curse god happened." Patchouli decides to summary it, not wanting to say everything happened before her eyes.

Nodding understandably, the girl then looks at the Kappa, who returns the glare with a frightened expression. "Reimu, I will fix it! Just give me a moment!"

"You better should. We have a party tonight, and I don't want the place being out of order." While having a stern tone, she does understand that's not her fault. She then asks another mage: "Hey, Alice? Mind helping me in the kitchen?"

Knowing the reason, Alice nods and follows Reimu to the place. Once inside, Reimu gives Shanghai the newspaper and tells Alice to read it. Despite not understanding why, Alice does so… "This is… an Outsider newspaper?"

"It has the picture of our 'culprit' in it. See the guy with black hair and glasses?" Reimu explains, while preparing the new stuffs she has bought.

Shanghai starts moving the newspaper so the picture could be before the Dollmaker's eyes. "…I see. So why did he curse Yukari? From the look of it, he's not exactly the type to go around and do so."

"She dropped in right in the middle of all girls' bath." Reimu summaries.

"Ah…" Alice doesn't express it, but she's giggling from the inside. "Basically her fault for doing so."

"Exactly."

The two continue the party preparation while Alice also keeps an eye on the newspaper. A few moments later, she notices something: "Uh, Reimu. Did you read the whole thing?"

"No. I only asked for the newspaper so I could read later. Why?"

"Well… you should have pulled him here. He's an assassin."

That makes Reimu stop from her work. "…Are you sure?"

"He has hidden himself over thirty years under an alias called…"

"Wait, thirty years? That guy looked nowhere over thirty…"

"Maybe he's a Youkai?"

"…A human turned Youkai. That must be the case." Reimu should have seen that coming. But, again, he said he has business with Yukari… "Could it be there's a hidden threat in Gensokyo? He said he's working with Yukari."

"Hiring an Outsider is not her usual method, right?" Alice questions while chopping some carrots. "Like when the Imperishable Night, she used you to deceive us, remember?"

"Hm… guess so. But then, what's his and Yukari's business?" Normally, Yukari just drops him inside and watches him from one of her gaps.

"Whatever it is, it's not our concerns now, right? We have a party to organize."

"Right."

…

A few hours later

"Hello Yukari! You're early!" A certain ghost is happily greeting her friend. She then sees everyone else and cheerfully says: "Everyone's also so early!"

"I was expecting I would have to help for the organization… but it seems that it's no need." Youmu says quietly.

"You two, get inside!" Aya just casually pulls them into the shrine. Once they're sitting next to Yukari, she then announces: "Alright, something big is going to happen! One of the outside celebrities is joining our party tonight!"

"Someone from Outside World? Wasn't that one of Yukari's habits, dropping them in here just for fun?" Fujiwara no Mokou asks, not being surprised by the news.

"Oh ho ho! That's where you're wrong! Based on the newspaper, he's responsible for the exposure of the Magic community hidden in Mars!" Aya exclaims loudly while waving a newspaper high in the air.

"There's one up in Mars? How haven't I heard about it?" Reisen Udongein Inaba asks in surprise, not expecting another hidden community other that the Moon Rabbits.

"Here!" Aya shows a picture on newspaper. "All types of creatures are there! Dragons, demons, even humans live together!"

"Are there any strong creatures there? I want to beat them!" Cirno 'the strongest' asks, hoping that she could fight them.

"Our celebrity is considered to be one of the strongest! You could try to fight him!"

"Yes! I can't wait to do so!"

"Aside from Cirno's exciment…" Youmu injects herself into the conversation. "Is it going to be safe, letting an Outsider know about this place…"

"He already knew from the start." Yukari speaks up, and everyone turns to her. "His magic potential is beyond everyone, including me."

That makes everyone widen their eyes in shock, except Patchouli but her question expresses her surprise: "You, the Youkai Sage, admitting that someone is stronger than you? Did that curse do something to you?"

Yukari sighs. "If he's not stronger, how could he even place the curse on me?"

"Well, you could be faking it." Aya theorizes.

"I'm afraid she's not faking it." Reimu walks into the main room with plates of food. "I found the person underground, and he also confirmed the curse. With the evidences in the newspapers, I could tell that the person is a real deal."

"Then, why didn't you just get him undo the curse?" Mokou asks.

"Because, Yukari brought it herself. That's for picking the wrong person to mess with."

"And I'm appreciated that you understand." Everyone immediately turns to the exit and sees the celebrity himself, standing behind Koishi and Satori and escorted by Rin and Utsuho, and Yuugi just comes up to their back a second later.

"Hey! Our VIP is here!" Aya announces first, as she immediately rushes to the person's face, causing him to step back in surprise. "The honest report from Bunbunmaru, Aya Shameimaru! Care for an interview?"

After recognizing who's flying before him, Kuro sighs and composes himself back. "Greetings miss Aya. I don't mind an interview, but can we do so a little later, considering that a certain someone is waiting for me to release the curse on her?"

Everyone turns back to Yukari, just in time the mini-Shion flies out of the Youkai's hat and lands on Kuro's waiting hand. Then, to everyone's surprise, he curbs his hands around her for a second, then opens his hands to reveal a mini-Tewi in place of mini-Shion, who takes a huge leap towards Yukari's mob cap and sits on it.

"Tewi, huh?" Yukari blinks once, then grabs the mini bunny and brings it in front of her face. "To counter the effect of the curse god… is to have much luck. You sure know much about us."

"Well, not as much as you, Yukari." Kuro chuckles and shrugs. "Consider that a little warning to not use my fear for your enjoyment."

"Depends on which fear." Kuro shakes his head after hearing Yukari's reply. "By the way, how's the Palace?"

He points his thumb towards Aya, who looks very excited. "How about you read that from her interview with me?"

…

Those gestures… those choices of words… how he talks with a relaxing manner…

They give her a feeling of nostalgia… it's like, she has met him before…

This Outsider… she knows him… somehow…

She has no idea what it is… but she will find out in this party…

* * *

**Chapter 3 end!**

**This chapter is where the crossover AU materials come in. I have hinted this story's potential plots for a while, but since it's going to be long before I could finish my main timeline stories, I decide to bring this story up immediately.**

**That's it, guys. See you in the future!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your attentions, James Birdsong and UnconsciousFake. About your review, Derago, it doesn't work that way. The mini-clone doesn't alter the person herself, but the situation around her. Her characters remain the same as before.**

**With that out, enjoy the fourth chapter! **

**And a warning: despite being in a normal fiction category, this story contains a LOT of crossover universe inside.**

* * *

The kotatsu has been moved away from the main room, and Reimu among the others have put the tables around the room. It's now filled with people, so she has to also start bringing the food out for everyone. Thankfully, Alice has helped her by lending her dolls, and Sakuya who surprisingly arrived early to help, so she doesn't have to go back-and-forth between the main room and the kitchen too much.

When everything's in place, Reimu sits down near the 'interview table', just in time Aya starts her questioning: "Okay, everyone gathers! Now, mister Kuro, can you say something about yourself?"

"Hey now, I can't just spill out everything about my private life, can I?" Kuro jokingly replies. "Well, first thing first. The name is Kuro, and I am a traveler and sort-of mercenary. I go around the world and do whatever I can to help people in need."

"A traveler, huh? So, how did you find out Gensokyo? The barrier prevents people from recognizing the place being existing."

"Ah… I was in the search of the copies of a dangerous book, called 'Book of Shadow'." Kuro reveals. "I happened to find its presence in this place… and I made a contact with her." He points his finger to the Youkai Sage.

"…Does that book contain spells that could revive dead people?" Everyone turns to Patchouli. "I found it when the mansion wasn't in Gensokyo. However, those spells were too deadly, and when I tried some less-lethal ones, none worked."

That makes the man stiffen up a bit. "…Are you sure that none worked? Or was there any visible fails?"

The librarian shakes her head. "Nothing unusual after that."

That comes with a sigh of relief. "Thanks the god… where was it now?"

"Sealed in my place. What are you planning to do with it? We have tried, and failed, to destroy it." Patchouli asks, slightly interested at the one object being mentioned after a long time.

"Well, I have the original, and I could destroy the copies with its real spells…"

"Hang on for a second." Aya interrupts. "There is a book that could revive dead people?"

"With a heavy cost." Kuro continues. "And it's not very pretty."

"Well… change of subject!" Aya decides to not continue that matter. "Where are you from, your hometown I mean? Your appearance doesn't look like you're from Japan. Your face looks kinda like the Gatekeeper, though."

"…Uh, gatekeeper?" Kuro asks back in confusion.

"Ah, right, you haven't seen her. She's from China, you see…" Immediately Kuro facepalms then chuckles, causing Aya to ask: "What's wrong?"

"I…was being mistaken as them many times." He answers. "But no, I'm not from there, but a country directly at its South."

Reimu watches as Aya's questions starting to get personal. She focuses on the outsider's expression, and sees his smile being a little forced. Though, his gestures show that he's ready for the interview. She guesses that, being a celebrity, he's used to this kind of event. She then looks around to see everyone already gathering around, trying to hear as many things from the outsider as possible…

"So he's not as bad as I thought." Alice whispers to the maiden. "But Reimu, I notice that you have been staring for him for a long time. What is it?"

Reimu whispers back: "It's…something about him… I feel like I have met him somewhere…"

"Maybe it's because you have encountered a few outsiders before." Alice suggests.

"…Maybe. But I think it's more complicated…"

"It is." The two turn to see Satori leaning to them. "So far, the outsiders Yukari has dropped in were nobodies. Some of them have lived peacefully now in the village, but the others didn't have the same luck. A unique outsider like this Kuro is a mystery."

"You can speak a person's mind…" Reimu states, only to see the elder sister shaking her head. "…You can't read his?"

"Koishi couldn't hide herself from him." Satori reveals more. "He seemed to either be able to stop time like Sakuya, or teleport like you when he dodged Orin and Utsuho's attacks."

"…Did they…"

"They used Danmaku, so don't worry." The master assures.

Reimu then glances towards Yukari, and sees… solemn in her eyes. That kind of expression can only be seen when she talked about some of her friends' deaths, like Yuyuko for example. She needs to find out why this person is THIS important for Yukari to have him meet with the major people in Gensokyo.

* * *

"Hey Patchouli, I heard that you're heading here early." Just the moment after sunset, the rest of SDM's crew appears at the front door of the shrine, as the eldest mistress asks for her library friend. "Have you finished what you have planned?"

Patchouli temporarily lowers her book down and answers: "Unfortunately, my spells failed. But, seems like my intervention was not needed. The culprit himself has lifted that one away by himself."

Following the glance, Remilia finally notices the new face in the group. "Ah, that's the outsider that…" Then, she notices that her sister is walking to him, as the person watches Flandre getting closer to him. "What are you doing?"

The girl's face then closes in and in front of Kuro's face… and she sniffs. "Hm… hm… hey! Are you a vampire?"

"…Eh…" He doesn't immediately answer…

"No way! 'The new outsider is actually a vampire in disguised'! That has to be the biggest news!" And Aya responds by writing down in her notebook, and causes a chain reaction of shock and awe.

Flandre plans to ask further, when Kuro puts a finger on her lips to shut her up, then looks to the lousy audience behind him, making them stop shouting for a moment. He then retracts his finger and asks her: "May I ask why you declared that?"

"Well…" Flandre explains herself. "You smell just like one! But… that scent seems to be… a little feminine…"

"…Of…course…" Slowly turning his head to the Youkai Sage, he sends the woman the 'playful hatred' glance as he says to her: "Of course… that's why you decided to drop me in… after THAT, huh?"

The SDM then comes inside, and Remilia asks: "So you're admitting that you're one?"

"No. What I'm saying is that I know how she found out the scent." Kuro explains.

"Aw…" Aya's shoulder drop a bit. "I thought it's going to be a shock news."

"Well, sorry for disappointing you." Kuro sarcastically says.

"So, what's the reason, aside from the possibility of you being a vampire?" Mokou returns back to the subject.

"Ah, that… before I was teleported here by our truly Youkai, I have… 'anticipated an event' with a vampire. That probably left her scent on me." Kuro says, as he makes quotation marks with both his hands.

"Ah, you know one of us in the outside world?" Remilia asks, interested in the development. "You must be close to her that you would let her suck your blood."

"Uh… think again…" Kuro remakes the quotation marks. "Anyway…"

…

The Time Maid then turns her head to the kitchen… and she stops the time, stands up and pulls out one of her knives and rushes to the person standing at the door… and she puts the knife on the person's neck… "Who are you?"

"Doesn't recognize your face?" The doppelganger of her replies. "But, to be serious, I'm your clone, created by his power."

"…Give me a reason to not kill you right now."

"It's because I'm not planning to kill you." The real maid turns to see the outsider looking at her, completely unaffected by her Time Stop. "Her appearance is just for fun."

"…Who are you?" Sakuya asks, her guard keeps up high.

"He will say it soon." The clone answers in his place. "Sir Kuro, I will take the leave."

"Of course, you're dismissed." The clone nods and pulls out her own clock… and she disappears.

"…" The real maid takes a moment to register the situation, then she turns to Kuro. "What do you want?"

"Please, I mean no harm." Raising his hands up in surrender, he replies. "Just go back to your seat, and I will reveal myself."

"…"

…

"Actually, you might know who she is. Ever heard of a Dark Evangel?"

"…That's a name I haven't heard for a long time." Remilia covers her mouth with her left hand to hide her surprising expression. "The Gospel of Darkness herself… befriending a human…"

"Wow, the story is getting interesting! Who's this Dark Evangel?" Aya is eager to find out.

"I don't think we should have a horror story in a New Year's party now." Kuro lightly reminds everyone. "How about we enjoy the party first before…"

"Hey! Is that Rinnosuke?" Marisa suddenly points out of the shrine while laughing.

Everyone turns to the direction to see a pink armor walking to them. Reimu immediately facepalms when she sees it and says: "My freaking eyes… I never thought he would wear it here…"

"Hello everyone!" The person greets everyone, with a very strange high-pit voice and a very… feminine way of talking. "Sorry for being a little late! Deary Keine wanted me to help her with some small works, and I can't decline her request!"

"Wh…What *laughs* what is that?! Rinnosuke, what happened to your voice?" Aya laughs as she slaps her knee in a comedy way. "Trying something new for a new year?"

"Why not? I like to change once a while." The shopkeeper giggles, earning more laughs. He then turns to a surprised Kuro and greets him: "Ah, you're the famous celebrity from the outside world, right? The name is Rinnosuke, it's a pleasure to meet you."

After snapping out of his own shock, Kuro shakes his head to regain his focus, then stands up and gives the person a handshake. "It's… nice to meet you. I guess I won't be the only male here, huh?"

"Can't let you handle them by yourself." Rinnosuke pats the man's shoulder.

As the duo laughs, everyone chuckles at their antics. Even Reimu has to let out a smile and says: "Guess this party is going to be wild. Who am I kidding? Every party here is wild."

* * *

The time goes on, and many people enter the shrine to join the party. Most of them are having a bright smile on their faces as they enjoy the time of the year, and they go along with the new outsider very well. However, Reimu can see some of them being skeptical to him:

Keine. When she arrived, she's in a complete shock, but when Mokou asked her to join with, she dropped the shock and went along.

Shikieiki and Komachi. The latter actually didn't react to him much, but the former has sent him a suspicious glare to him throughout the party.

Sakuya. For some reasons she acted the same like the Yama when the rest of SDM joined the party.

Yuuka Kazami. However, she only had a look of curiosity on her face.

And a few more, but they didn't act as much as the mentioned. The maiden couldn't tell why, but these people must know something about him…

When the party nearly reaches midnight, most of the younger girls and the ones who can't withstand alcohol have dropped right on the floor, snoring soundly. That also includes the smaller Oni of the duo.

"The party is coming to an end, huh?" Kuro chuckles, as he watches the scene in front of him. "Does every party look like this?" His face is slightly red from all the alcohol he has consumed.

"They are." Reimu, slightly drunk, places her right elbow on his shoulders. "Though, you and Rinnosuke have hold yourself quite well. I was expecting you to drop before Suika."

"Well, I have my way." Kuro chuckles again…

Then, the temperature inside the shrine suddenly drops to near zero, causing everyone who's awake to turn their heads to the outsider, as he glares towards Yukari. The Youkai Sage sighs and says with her 'business' tone: "**You have many questions for me, don't you?"**

"**Obviously.**" The hoodie he's wearing is instantly replaced with a lab coat, and the red color on his face vanishes. "Because the young girls are here, I'm not in the right position to ask those questions."

Because of it, everyone's guard raises up. Shikieiki plans to order Komachi to attack him, but Yukari speaks up first: "Everyone, please drop your suspicion. He's not here to harm us."

"I find it hard to believe." Mokou replies. "Even I felt that dreadful feeling…" A hand suddenly places on her shoulder, causing her turn back to see Keine with a sad face. "What is it?"

"Mokou… everyone, calm down." She's on Yukari's side. "Let him speak."

The others look at each other, measuring the actions… and they decide to follow, since Yukari and Keine are two of the most important figures that have good reputation.

"Thank you." The Youkai Sage nods, and turns back to the outsider. "So, what do you want to know first?"

"I will cut to the chase." Kuro starts. "First thing first: **Have I existed before this point?"**

"…What kind of question was that?" Mokou asks in confusion.

Yukari doesn't mind that remark, as she answers: "**Yes. You existed for six years, before you disappeared fourteen years ago."**

"…Fourteen years ago?" Reimu slams her hands on the table, as she glares to Yukari. "Yukari, did this man…"

"It's not that, Reimu. He didn't do that." Yukari denies. "**However, he's responsible for their disappearances…"**

"**Her parents' disappearances, you say.**" Shikieki immediately understands what she's planning to say.

Pulling out her gohei and talisman, Reimu starts letting her power raise up. "Yukari… you should have told me sooner. I would have…"

"I know you would have punished him." Yukari interrupts. "Please, just let him ask the questions."

"…Yukari, the moment I find him to be potentially a threat…"

"I know. You can trust me, right?"

"…" Slowly, Reimu calls back her power. "Alright."

"… **That's not the power of a miko."** Kuro suddenly states, startling the maiden. "…Anyway, here's my second question. **Why didn't you tell me that there are more than one of the copies of 'Book of Shadow' and 'Book of Eibon'?** Even when they're sealed, they still possessed a threat."

"Then you don't have to worry. Other than the one in Voile Magic Library, the others are now completely harmless, waiting for you to destroy."

"…We will see." He then pushes his hand into one of his pocket and pulls out a Hakkero, which is similar to Marisa's one. Then, he uses his magic to dissemble the item… revealing a small ring in it…

"How did you get it?" Reimu nearly shouts, making everyone turn to her in surprise.

"I gave him, Reimu." Yukari answers.

"Why?"

"That's my third question." Kuro interjects. "The truth is that, one of the businesses I have here is with you, miss Hakurei." That kind of formality unnerves her, because in the party, he would just call her by her name. "And…** my first assumption was to engage a marriage with you, in order to keep the bloodline alive.**"

Every sound drops, as everyone tries to consume the info…

"You said, 'my first assumption'." Patchouli states. "Why?"

Kuro sighs. "You have known that Yukari and I have talked before, right? She didn't specify it, but she gave me the Hakkero, which I didn't know that the ring was in it until later in the future, and hinted that it's for marriage. That's why I had the assumption. However… after Yuugi told me the relationship between the Youkai Sage and the Maiden of Hakurei, **my business here is not directly to her.**"

"…**It's really you."** Keine says, and everyone turns to see a small tear in her right eye. "**Fourteen years…**"

"…" Kuro turns to look at Yukari directly in the eyes… then turns to the pink-armor Rinnosuke. "And here is my last question to you, Yukari Yakumo." Everyone gulps when he says it with such authority and demands. "…**Why didn't you tell me that, one of your natives is MY old citizen?**"

Again, silence of the night occurs. Reimu tries to register what he just asked. Yes, he did say that he actually rules over a nation. But, what did he mean by 'old citizen', and why he seemed to be extremely upset when he asked it?

"First, you didn't bother to ask." Surprisingly, Yukari replies with calmness. "Second, since you would just leave them be…"

"What if they didn't know what happened after 'that'?" Kuro criticizes. "I don't want any of them to be in the dark…"

"**She told us already.**" Rinnosuke speaks up, having pulled out the helmet and looks at the outsider. "Don't worry, **you told us too."**

"…Us." Kuro repeats the last word, earning a nod from Rinnosuke. "..." Kuro doesn't say anything at first, as he places the ring on the table… then: "Yukari… I'm not returning now."

"I don't expect you to do so." Yukari understands. "Take your time in the present first. **Then, you can repeat** **what you have done before.**"

He sighs in relief. "Thanks…"

"Lady Yukari." Ran interrupts. "Most of us don't have that much patient in us. Please tell us who he really is."

"**It's not about who I am, but who I will be, miss Ran.**" Kuro interrupts. Then he turns to Reimu, and asks: "Miss Hakurei… how much do you remember about your parents?"

"Why do you need to know?" Reimu asks back.

"Because…" Kuro bites his lower lip to hold his words for a moment. Then, he continues: "Is there anything special about them that you remember?"

The maiden is not happy that this outsider wants to know about her privacy life. But, since it's something very important, she lets it go for a moment. "I don't believe it to be something special, but…" She then reaches to her sleeves **and pulls out a flute**. "It's something from my mother. Occasionally, she and my father would play a song at nights. But, **aside from us, nobody seems to be able to hear the song.**"

"…" Kuro lets out a very long sigh. He then turns to Rinnosuke and asks: "**You can hear it, do you?"**

"**Yes."** He reveals. "**But that's a secret till now.**"

Kuro nods and turns back to Reimu… "Please, what I say next is not a scam. Every question I ask, every statement I make, their purposes are to find out all the pieces of the full picture. And now, with the last piece… I can safely say that…" He takes a deep breath...

"**You are… ****my daughter."**

* * *

**Chapter 4 end!**

**Yep, that's what I'm going to do with this story.**

**Also, if you want to know the crossover references:**

**Dark Evangel/Gospel of Darkness is from Negima.**

**Book of Shadow and Book of Eibon are from Corpse Party.**

**I will give out the explanation during the story, but if you didn't want to wait, you can check the stories in my 'main timeline' stories.**

**I think it's enough for now. See you all in the future!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I wouldn't call the characters 'delightful', James Birdsong. And thank you AsashiTheInari to point that out. Though, maybe I will ask for one if I have any bigger projects. And yes, plot twist it is.**

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

If she is holding anything in her hand, Reimu would drop it instantly after hearing that. Of ALL possibilities she have thought, that's NOT what she would think of. Though, she tries to hide her surprise by giving Kuro an angry look. "Hey, that's not something to joke about."

"Unfortunately, I'm not joking." The man puts his hands on the table, with the left one on top of his right. "Of course, there is a possibility that I'm your parents' friend, but then it would contradict to the ring Yukari gave me and her hint of having a marriage. And, about the song…" He then closes his lips and starts reciting a music tone, the one that's too familiar to her. About ten seconds, he stops. "I doubt that I made a wrong note there. **I created the song by myself.**"

"…So? Everyone could hear it, right? I told you that…"

"What song, Reimu?" Patchouli interrupts. "All he did was shaking his head a little bit. He didn't speak nor sing."

"…You all didn't hear that?" Reimu immediately turns around to see their reactions, and she's surprised to see everyone shaking their heads.

"Except myself, no other people could hear it." Thankfully, at least Rinnosuke is sharing her experience. "However, it's because **we are special**."

"Special…how?" Reimu continues her question.

"…By any chances, **do you have some sorts of invisible shield around you?**" Kuro asks back with a question of his own.

"W…What do you mean?" That one makes her confuse. "How should I know? People walk around me every day and they say nothing about colliding…"

"In Makai." Yukari suddenly speaks up. "When you fought Shinki. You said that you were almost knocked out because of one attack."

"…Ah, right, that one." Reimu remembers.

"Shinki was willing to kill back then?" Kuro asks Yukari, surprise filled in his voice.

"I believe **that shield did more than just protecting the fatal hits**, Kuro." The Youkai Sage reminds him.

"…**Fate…**"

"Fate?" Remilia repeats his word. "You made something that could counter fate?"

"…It's another matter. Anyway…" He changes the subject. "We can have one easy way to check if you want to find out the truth. Blood testing."

"That would take some time." Rinnosuke says. "Even with advanced technology, it would take more than an hour…" Kuro pulls out a small device. "…Yeah, I forgot it's you we're talking about."

"Miss Hakurei, if you…"

"No need. I have one last thing to check. Wait here." The maiden says, as she stands up and heads to her bedroom…

"Thank you for coming back, Kuro…"

"I'm not the same Kuro you know, miss Keine." Kuro sighs.

"To me, you still are. **Many people from the village wanted you to return to your previous position in the village. Your ideal is what keeps the village from being overrun by the rampage youkais.**"

"Hey, don't give that much credits to him. You did all the work…"

"After he passed his duty to me." The teacher counters against her friend's statement.

Kuro sighs again while rubbing his nose bridge. "I know that I WILL have to disappear to keep the timeline in check… another sin to burden…"

"To be fair, it's a sin you would rather commit than the rest." Yukari says, earning a glare from Kuro. "At least there's a positive thing for you."

"How…could there be one? While it's my future self who do it, it's still me who commit it. Yes, there are some that I did it on my own will, but knowing that I have to leave a girl by herself while she's young…"

"Sometimes, you cannot defy fate." Remilia speaks up, gaining his attention. "If it's something that's written, you won't be able to change it."

"…Pardon my words, but that's rich coming from someone who can manipulate Fate." Kuro remarks.

That makes the girl giggle. "Well, it's a little ironic…"

"Here it is." Reimu returns to the main room, and puts a box on the table. "If you're really my father, then you should be able to open it."

Kuro takes the box and examines through it. From the first glance, it's an advanced-looking box, with its main color being black with red lines running around the middle of the object. He then looks at the lock, which is a number-coding one. "Hm… four number… *chuckle* Easy." With a quick tapping, he enters the number, and the box opens. He then flips the upper cap out and pushes his hand inside…and grabs out some pictures.

Everyone gathers to see what those are… when Kuro suddenly uses his hands to cover them, causing Mokou to say: "Hey now, just show us…"

"Let Reimu watch it for herself first." Kuro says, then carefully gives them to the maiden. "You deserve to see it before any of us."

The maiden sits down and starts shuffling through the pictures. Everyone else tries to see, but Kuro uses his magic to create an invisible wall that prevents them from closing in.

After a few seconds, Reimu sighs and puts them back into the box, locking it again. That causes Kuro to raise his eyebrows in confusion. "Shouldn't you just keep it, instead of…"

"Kuro… no, if that's really truth…" Reimu starts accepting the truth… "I should call you 'father', shouldn't I?"

Everyone else holds their breath as they turn their focus to the mentioned person…

"If… that's what you really want, then I don't mind." Kuro nods.

"YES! THE GREATEST NEWS OF MY LIFE!" Everyone jumps up in surprise, as Aya shouts up and raises her hands up in the air. "This is going to be up for a whole month! See you all tomorrow!" With nobody being able to stop her in time, she rushes out of the Shrine and heads back to her home, preparing for the new piece of information to be ready in the next newspaper.

"Hey wait!" Reimu rushes out of the door, but it's already too late. She frowns. "Damn, now that's going to be spread through the whole Gensokyo…"

"To be fair, everyone will know eventually." Kuro sighs again. He then sees some people starting to wake up due to the shout.

"What the hell, Aya? Do you have to shout like that?" The black witch grumbles as she fixes her hat. She then notices the maiden standing on the front door with a frown face. "Hey, Reimu. Why did she scream so loud?"

Sighing, Reimu returns back to the table. "You will know tomorrow." She then takes the box back to her side…

"Hey, that old box again?" Marisa sits next to her and points at the object. "We tested every number, remember? We have to forcefully…"

"It's already opened." The maiden replies.

"…eh?" That's the only response Marisa could return.

"I believe it's time for me to return." Shikieki stands up, followed by her subordinate. "Mister Kuro, I hope that you could find out what you have done here, and act accordingly to it."

"I understand." Kuro also stands up and gives her a handshake. "Happy New Year to you."

"The same to you. And welcome to Gensokyo." The duo from Hell then walk out of the shrine… but when Komachi has departed, Shikieki takes a small moment to turn back and smile: "I hope we could work with each other like before."

"…We will see." Kuro answers, unsure of how to reply properly.

The Yama nods in satisfaction and flies away…

"Uh, since when is Yama friendly with a person?" Marisa asks the maiden, who shrugs in response.

Kuro shrugs again and sits down, and pours himself another shot. "The night is still young, ladies. Who wants to join me?"

* * *

"After a big party, the silence of the night occurs." Kuro says to himself, as he sits at the porch of the shrine while watching the star sky. He then pulls his glasses out of his face and then rubs his eyes with one hand. "…I can't believe it… **more of my people are here… and one of them is missing…**"

"Still thinking about it?" Rinnosuke, having removed his armor, brings a tray of tea set and sits next to him. He then pours out one cup and gives it to Kuro, who gracefully receives it. "We know you well. You did it because you have to. **At least we're relieved that she's not dead.**"

"…If Yama smiles at me, then maybe it's true." Kuro takes a sip. "…But, leaving Reimu to live by herself… as a father, I feel like I have failed my duty."

"You haven't. She has grown up well, with everyone supporting her. You have win over nearly everyone, and they willingly help you back. A win-win trade, **like back then.**"

"…Maybe." He then looks down at his reflection in the tea. "…**Rei…** I hope I have given her a good life."

"Don't doubt yourself. She lived happily with you and your daughter even till the point you two disappeared."

"…" Kuro then looks back to the shrine, where he sees the younger Youkais and fairies sleeping in there, not being able to wake up to return to their home. The others managed to return on their own. "Quick question. Did I look after them?"

"No, not personally. Thankfully Keine has taught them well so they're not really a danger to the human village."

"I see… **Anonydeath,** I… thanks for looking after Reimu when I disappeared."

"Don't sweat it." Rinnosuke/Anonydeath pats the other man's shoulder. "We have lived a second life well, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Yeah…"

"The 'you' now and before are like two sides of a coin." Kuro turns to his right to see Reimu sitting next to him. "Still feeling down after finding the truth?"

"Somewhat. You should sleep, it's not good to stay up late." He suggests.

"Says the man who didn't sleep for seven years." Reimu looks up to the stars while saying so. "To find out that my father is more of what he seemed to be…" She then laughs. "So, I'm not even human…"

"Doesn't mean that you don't have humanity." She turns to Kuro. "While it's a word that us human creates to say about ourselves, it's also a standard to define a person being a beast or an intelligent being."

"You must have lived for too long to say those words."

"I do, in fact, live that long." The father and the daughter then chuckle, taking the solemn atmosphere away.

"I will let you have some time alone. Goodnight." Deciding to not stand in their way, Rinnosuke offers as he goes to one of the guest rooms.

After saying their goodnight to him, Reimu then asks Kuro: "So… what are you going to do next?"

"For now…" Kuro smiles and pats the maiden. "I believe that I should mend the broken bond that I'm going to severe."

"It's going to take a long time." Reimu states."

"As long as I can fix it, time is no matter." She then feels something pushing her closer to him, and she turns to see three angel-like wings covering her up. She turns to her father, who smiles. "Like I said, it's not good to stay up too late. Let me give you a comfortable dream."

"…*giggle* **You are a God-father alright.**" Having known of his status, Reimu jokes.

"I am." Kuro replies and rubs her cheek gently. And thanks to that, Reimu smiles and slowly drifts to her sleep, her body comfortably leaning on the wings.

After confirming that she's in her dream, Kuro gently uses his wings and brings her to her bedroom. Laying her on the futon, he carefully covers up the blanket and tucks her up, before giving her a gentle pat on the head. Seeing her smiling in her sleep also makes him smile, as he quietly leaves the room…

"Like I said, there's a positive thing, right?" As soon as he closes the door behind him, a portal appears to his right, and Yukari speaks through it. "Both of you are happy…"

Kuro closes his eyes, and his smile falters. "I won't count that as one. In fourteen years, she lived without our direct guidance. Thankfully, I'm going to manage to give her supports through you all."

"And it worked." She then changes the subject. "In the morning of the next day, everyone will remember you clearly."

"I could see that.** I'm the one who is going to make them forget who I am.**"

"…I wish you a goodnight. And, have a good time finding some girls you like her."

That makes him snap his eyes open and turns his head to the right, only to see the portal disappeared. "…You just didn't…" He then sighs, as he stretches his arms. "**Let's see how many sins I will commit in my future.**"

* * *

The next day

"That lousy Tengu arrived, huh?" Alice says to herself as she opens her door to the outside, and sees a roll of newspaper on the steps. Picking it up, she wonders: "Let's see what she has written…" What she's planning to say next vanishes as she gasps when she reads the big tittle on the first page. "That… HOW?"

"ALICE!" She looks up to see Marisa hovering down on her broom. "Have you read the newspaper?"

"I just got it." She answers in surprise. "How could that happen? He looked like he's just a few years older than us!"

"We need to find out now! Get on my broom and we fly to Reimu's home!"

…

"It's done. How are you doing?" Reimu asks Kuro, as she has gathered the fallen leaves inside of the shrine.

"Same here." The person replies, as he's helping the girl dealing with the leaves. "So we're just leaving a pile like that?"

"Yeah. Then we will…" What she's planning to say is interrupted as she sees her friends descending from the sky. "Hey you two. You are early…"

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" Jumping out of her broom, the black witch shoves the front of the newspaper right at Reimu's face. "How could that Tengu think of this story? I know that she tends to write her story in one-side view, but this one is too true in a discomfort way!"

Grabbing the newspaper and slightly pushing it out of her face, the maiden then reads the big line on the page. "…Yep, sounds about right."

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, REIMU!? I know the reputation of the shrine is not as high as before, but…" Alice pokes Marisa's shoulder and points her finger to Kuro who's walking to them with a broom in his left hand. She immediately pulls out her Hakkero and points it to him, causing him to stop and raise his arms up in surrender. "You! What the hell have you done to her?"

"Um… nothing?" Kuro replies, not sure how to answer that question.

"Hey, Marisa! Don't point your…" It's a little too late for Reimu to stop the witch, as a Master Spark is fired right at Kuro's face, causing him to raise his right arm up in defense, effectively blocking the damage. Once the laser is done, Reimu rolls the newspaper and slaps it to her friend's head. "Don't randomly blast it in my shrine!"

"You're believing this, Reimu!? Him, being your father? He's just arrived here!"

"You forgot that he's not a normal outsider right?"

"But he said that this is his first arrival here!"

The two start their bickering, while Alice slowly walks to Kuro, with Shanghai holding a lance towards him, causing him to slightly back away after lowering his right arm. She then asks in a demanding manner: "Mister Kuro, while I don't really trust Aya's way of writing, her title is always proven to be the truth. Tell me, how did you manage to convince her that you're Reimu's father?"

"That… well…" Kuro 'stutters' a bit. "It's… a complicated thing. I also just found out about that last night, so…" Shanghai pushes her lance a bit closer to him. "Um… can we uh… speak in the shrine?"

* * *

**Chapter 5 end!**

**Reference:**

**Rei and Anonydeath are from Hyperdimension Neptunia series. Though, in this story, the latter is currently Rinnosuke. I will explain more in the future.**

**For now, that's it. See you all in the future!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Bestboi for the boost of confidence.**

**To answer you, AsashiTheInari: It's not headstrong, it's concern and cautious. Think the situation like this: If you have a powerhouse that's stronger than Yukari in Gensokyo, you need to be cautious of him. And when you saw Aya's news spilling out about HIM being your friend's FATHER, of all things, you would definitely be suspicious. Since everything is possible, it could be him controlling your friend saying so. And, Aya didn't hear everything from the conversation, just the part when Kuro declared about his relationship with Reimu. Following that logic, and you will understand both Alice and Marisa's reactions.**

**With that out of the way, enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

"I know that you are suspicious, but is threatening him with Master Spark and dolls necessary?" Reimu has ordered everyone to sit in the kotatsu and heads out to fill up some tea. Kuro planned to ask to help her, but since her friends were glaring daggers at him, he decided to close his mouth since any words could backfire on him. Then, when Reimu's out of sights, Marisa pulled her Hakkero and pointed it right at his face, while Alice called out her dolls and let them point their weapons, from spears to swords, to him. When the dolls closed in, he leaned back a bit in discomfort, while trying his best to keep his face straight. Thankfully, it didn't take too long before the maiden came back and scolded them.

"Are you even listening to yourself, Reimu? This man clearly did something to you!" Marisa slams her free hand on the kotatsu while not lowering her weapon. "And you even admitted that he's your father? What the hell made you believe that?"

The maiden sighs, and she starts sitting down and gives teacups to her friends and Kuro, the latter only dares nod slightly to acknowledge her action. "You two know me well, right? Anyone who dared mess with me always got themselves beaten up by myself."

"He proved himself to be very dangerous by cursing Yukari, Reimu." Alice is extremely cautious, since the dolls' weapons are directly poking Kuro's skin. "Who knows what he could do to…"

"If he is evil, he would just make us submit to him, right?" Reimu counters, then takes a small sip. "Besides, I found the proof…"

"Show us then." Marisa immediately orders.

Reimu nods and pulls out the box from the last night, puts it on the surface of the kotatsu… "Um, what's the password again?"

"Not necessary. The password was just my fingerprints. You're free to open it from now on." Kuro says, before shutting up as Shanghai pushes the spear closer…

"You're not allowed to speak here." Alice threatens.

"Jeez Alice, calm down." Reimu shakes her head disappointingly, before casually flipping the box open and pulling out the pictures from before. She then gives it to Marisa and Alice. "Here, see for yourself."

The two magicians take a quick glance to the pictures… before picking them up by themselves and observing them carefully with their eyes widen in shock. The two try to find if there's any traces of magic in these pictures, and end up with nothing. After a few minutes of checking, Marisa shouts in shock: "Impossible! There must be some tricks in here!"

Alice, once confident that she would be able to 'find the truth', is speechless this time, as the pictures in her hands are perfect evidences for the person she's 'interrogating'. She looks up and down multiple times, just to make sure that the faces are right. "This… this can't be right… how?"

"If you two retract the weapons and calm down, I will tell you what I know." Kuro proposes, while not moving at all.

The two magicians focus on his face for a few seconds, before Alice calls back her dolls and Marisa lowers her Hakkero. The former then orders: "Speak."

"Thank you." Kuro straightens his back and puts his hand on one of the pictures. "I'm sure you're familiar with the term 'time-travel', yes?"

"Well… if you remember the silver-hair maid." Alice says. "She's able to manipulate Time."

"And this is the proof that I'm going to do what I just said. In this future, I have to go back to the past and…well, you can see here."

"…Damn, I forgot that." Marisa facepalms herself. "But, most of the time we saw Sakuya stopping time more than rewinding it…"

"It depends on the limit of the person's power as well." Kuro says with his knowledge. "A student of mine from Outside World managed to build a time machine, but it broke when she jumped back about a century to the past, and after that she could jump back a week at best."

"Aside from that, do you two now believe him to be my father?" Reimu then concludes.

"…My apology, mister Kuro." Alice bows apologetically, with Shanghai following her gesture. "But, you have to understand that…"

"I do. Having an individual that surpasses Yukari's power in here then making a fuss on newspaper like that caused you to be cautious of me. I don't hate you, in fact, I should thank you two for being concerned of Reimu." Kuro bows gracefully.

A small silence… then Marisa laughs, surprising Kuro a little. "Well then, sorry mister! Guess we're a bit too paranoid."

"Speaking of which, am I even counted as half-Youkai?" Reimu then asks, gaining everyone's attention. "I mean, with you having wings…"

"Wait, he has wings?" Marisa looks after Kuro's back…

"Those are not real deal." Kuro reveals. "Those are parts of my battle gears. Of course, I do have it configured so it looks appeal to people."

"But, that doesn't mean you're not Youkai." Alice says. She then remembers one thing: "Change of subject for a moment. How did you get the nickname **Queen of Annihilation?**"

Kuro doesn't answer immediately, instead he facepalms while his face heats up a bit. "Urgh, how did you find out that fast?"

"It's on the newspapers."

"…It must be a very old one… Of course, only Anonydeath would collect them and keep it that long…"

"Who's Anonydeath?" Taking a sip from her cup, Marisa asks once hearing the unfamiliar name.

"It's Rinnosuke." Reimu reveals, causing Marisa to 'comically spit out her tea'. "It's something related to my father…"

"And I would like to not talk about it for now." Then, a light engulfs Kuro, causing the girls to raise her arms up to cover their eyes. Once it's gone, they put down their arms… "As for that title, this is the reason."

The next reactions are as followed: Reimu narrows her eyes in disdain, Alice and Shanghai cover their mouths in shock, and Marisa bursts out laughing while pointing to 'her' and says: "HOLY SH!T! Now THAT'S quality stuff right there!"

The person blushes up in embarrassment. "Please, I don't like using this form if I could help it."

"…Father, really?" The shrine maiden now starts to question if her choice to accept him being her father is correct.

"**When you talk to your aunts, you will see my pain.**" The person then turns back to his normal form. "That aside, it's because I did a few time-travelling to the past before, and some of them involved me using the form to avoid suspicions of the present."

After laughing is done, Marisa still keeps her smile while saying: "Okay, I can see why, but that's just hilarious."

Kuro sighs. "Yeah, I know…"

"Wait a second, mister Kuro… did you just say 'your aunts'?" Alice interrupts, referencing to what he just said to Reimu.

"Yeah, why?"

"So? He told me he has a sister. I'm sure he…"

"Reimu, it's plural."

"…" After hearing that, she turns to Kuro with a suspicious glare…

"Would you believe this centuries-old me to say your mother being the first love?" Kuro sends back a blank stare.

"…I suppose I won't." Thinking about it for a moment, Reimu decides to accept that. "But, if that's the case…"

"They're still in their prime. I'm being old is because I have to jump through times and space constantly."

"Hm… sounds tough."

"It is."

"Why exactly did you have to do so?" Marisa questions. "I mean, you could just…"

"My power didn't come for free. My job is to travel through universe and help whoever I can and try to direct the world into the best timeline as possible."

"U…Universe?" All three ask at once.

"Of course I couldn't say much last night, you know that I was planning to not show my true self yet. However, given by the info I got from Komeiji sisters, I could tell there's something off."

"…Now I think about it." Alice says. "You seem to know us too well, even the young ones. Could it be…"

"Yeah, there are multiple Gensokyos." Kuro reveals. "Of course, I wasn't planning to really interfere in any of them, since you girls were already having everything under control. However, the presence of the copies here have my concern. And Yukari did invite me, so I couldn't turn her down."

"And it led you into an adventure into the past…"

"I wouldn't count that as an adventure, Reimu. Still, at least I find something worth for all the troubles." He then puts his hand on hers with a smile.

That action makes the maiden blush up a bit, both in happiness and a little embarrassment. Meanwhile, Marisa snickers when she sees her friend's reaction. "Rarely saw you with that happy face, Reimu."

"S…shut up." Reimu weakly retorts. Then, a ringing sound suddenly catches their attentions, as she turns to the sound… "What is it?"

"Ah, someone's calling. Give me a moment." Kuro pulls out his phone and looks at the screen… "Oh, oops."

"Oops?"

"Just some friendly problems." Tapping on the screen, he puts the phone on his ear…

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL US WHEN YOU'RE ALREADY IN GENSOKYO!?" Someone screams from the other end, causing Kuro to pull out the phone temporarily to avoid permanent damage. Once the scream's over, Kuro decides to just turn on the volume so he won't have to put it on his ear. "You promised!"

"My apology. The creator herself dropped me in, and… something happened that I couldn't call you yet…"

"Excuses! You just wanted to…" Her voice then somewhat gets muffled.

"Sorry Kuro. Renko was so close in finding a right portal in getting into Gensokyo." A calmer voice continues the conversation.

"It's alright, Maribel. We know each other well enough." Kuro sighs. "Though, I have to ask if…"

"Don't worry, we will find our waAAH!"

"Maribel?" He looks at the screen to see it shows that the call's interrupted. "What happe…"

"Is that the phoney thing the Kappas are making?" Marisa looks at the new object with curious eyes.

"The kappas are making this? Why?" Kuro pockets the phone while asking.

"Won't you be worried of your friends? Sounds like they got into troubles." Alice is more concerned of the people from Outside World.

"I doubt it. Probably tripping into some…"

Just to troll him, a familiar gap appears right on top of his head, followed by two figures dropping straight on him. Of course he has already thought of them being dropped in her by Yukari, he didn't expect him being the landing zone though…

The girls from Gensokyo watch as the man being knocked flat to the floor by two outsider girls, one of them looks like a mini version of Yukari. The maiden isn't really scared of her father getting hurt that much, so she asks casually: "So… how often does this happen to you?"

"Too many times to count." That's the casual reply to her. Kuro then gently pushes the girls away from him. "Maribel, can't you use your power to defy gravity?"

"I'm so sorry. We thought that was you doing it, so…" Maribel apologizes.

"If I did, the portal wouldn't be filled with eyes." He rolls his eyes, then looks behind Marisa. "If this place is my place, I will shoot you right at your face Yukari."

"I expect that." The Youkai's voice causes the magician to nearly jump up in surprise. "Welcome to Gensokyo, young ladies." And with that the woman disappears as fast as she appears.

"…Well, I could accept that." Renko says, then glares at Kuro. "So, what's the reason that you couldn't call us sooner?"

"Before that, how about you introduce yourself to the natives here?" He slightly moves his head to the trio.

"…Ah, right. Sorry." Composing herself, the girl bows down and greets: "Hello everyone. My name is Renko Usami, nice to meet you all."

Maribel quickly follows: "Greetings. My name is Maribel Hearn. Sorry for dropping in without notices."

"Ah, it's fine. We know that woman too well." Reimu greets. "The name is Reimu Hakurei, a shrine maiden. That…" She points to her friends. "Is Marisa Kirisame and Alice Margatroid, magicians."

The former gives a thumb up, while the latter waves her hand to the girls. Renko then notices the pictures on the kotatsu, so she picks up and looks at it… and grins. "Hey, Kuro. Already going around and catching some girls for yourself?"

That earns her a paper fan swat to the head by a red-faced Shanghai… which makes the Alice and the original Shanghai to look at the doll in mild curiosity. Kuro sees the looks and says: "It's kinda like the mini Shion and Tewi, you know." The doll then lands on his shoulder and pouts while turning her head away from Renko.

"That… is amusing to look at." The puppeteer then looks back at her own doll. "I was trying to find a way to have my dolls gain conscious. Maybe one day I could ask you for that."

"You can ask anytime." His Shanghai then stops pouting and starts kicking her legs while moving her head left and right in a rhyme. "So, uh, what are you girls' plans today? I might head to Scarlet Devil Mansion to deal with the book immediately… And possibly avoid a hurricane in human village."

"The sky is pretty clear…" Marisa plans to say about the weather, before Kuro raises the newspaper up. "Ah, right, that."

"You keep stirring things up everywhere you go, huh?" Renko remarks, earning another swat from Kuro's Shanghai.

"We have talked with Patchouli about arriving to her library today. We will lead you there." Alice replies.

"Well ain't that convenient?" Kuro stands up and stretches. "Renko, Maribel, do you two have breakfast yet?" That earns him nods. "We should head there soon, so we could travel to somewhere else soon."

"Not doubting your abilities, but… how are they going to fly?" Reimu asks.

"We have learnt flying spells for ourselves, so we could travel easily." Renko proudly says.

"H…right." The maiden shrugs.

Everyone then stands up and walks to the porch, and the girls start flying up. After a second separating from the ground, they then hear flapping sounds from behind, so they turn their heads back to see Kuro now having three pairs of wings on his back… with the right being angel-like, while the left being demon-like. When he gets closer, he could clearly see shocking expressions on the Gensokyo girls' face. "I have many more stories to tell, just you wait."

"That… looks so out of place." Reimu feels weird looking at the left wings. While she's okay with the right… "Can you just fly without wings?"

"I can, but it feels unnatural."

"Hey, I forgot to ask." After shaking out of her shock, Marisa asks. "Do you guys know how to use Danmaku?"

"To my limited knowledge about the rules, we just have to use non-lethal spells, right?" Kuro asks, as everyone starts heading to SDM.

"Hm… to some extends, that's correct." Reimu nods. "But, you also have to do it in a beautiful way… yeah, your words might be easier to understand for the girls…"

"Like when these guys threw meteors at each other's face?" Renko reminds Kuro one of his fights on the Outside World.

"Or lightning spears. But that's live-or-die situation." Kuro scratches his head.

"… I believe you're referring to the indestructible mage we read in the newspaper?"

"The Lifemaker, yes. But that's one."

"Well, we do have some target practices here." Marisa then points a place from afar, where everyone could see wild fairies gathering around.

"That… is not an appropriate way to call them, miss." Maribel says disappointingly, earning nods from Kuro and Renko.

"Nonsense! Here, let me demonstrate to you all!" She then dashes towards the group and shouts: "WHO WANTS A PIECE OF ME!? COME HERE!"

"That crazy witch…" Alice shakes her head, followed by her doll. "At least she's good at showing things." Renko and Maribel immediately point to Kuro. "He's the same, huh?"

"Somewhat."

Reimu chuckles, then says: "While Marisa is busy doing her things, I should tell you more about the rules…"

* * *

**Chapter 6 end!**

**Reference:**

**The Lifemaker is from Negima-verse. **

**Also, to make it simple from now on: The Outside World of this Gensokyo is Negima-Corpse Party verse (an AU/combined universe). There will be noticable changes that I will specify, otherwise it would follow the same origins.**

**About the spell rules, I have checked it, and with Kuro's self-explanations, that's how I understand it. If I'm wrong, correct me.**

**See you in the future! And stay healthy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the cheer, UnconsciousFake.**

**Uh, Merlion, I think it's very clear that Kuro is a male, right? Or you're making a joke of his title? About the latter part, I won't say a word of it, since it might reveal my intention.**

**Enjoy chapter 7 everyone!**

* * *

"So… at least we're not worried about killing fairies… right?" Renko asks uncertainly after hearing some explanations from both Reimu and Alice, as the whole group watches Marisa completely annihilating them with quick progress. "You don't have a problem with it?"

"They can revive, so the rules don't really apply to them. Still, at least try to let them have some fights." Reimu replies. "Well, you have to try your best though, since you're not really used to this place…I'm not counting you, father."

"I know." Kuro grins. "Doesn't mean I would use all into a fight."

"I can see some cheekiness in Reimu from you." Alice shakes her head. "Sometimes she's so full of herself…"

"Hey, I'm not…"

"Remember the time the Lunarians tried to hide the moon? Or when you three prepared to fight Kokoro…"

"How did you even know that?"

"Aya has her reputation for reasons, you know."

"Grr…"

"Now, now. It's not something to be angry about." Kuro smiles and rubs the maiden's head gently, making her slightly back away from him in surprise. "Ah, sorry. You don't like that?"

"It's… you just surprised me, that's all." Reimu quickly replies, hiding her embarrassment for a second. That earns her a giggle from Alice. "Not funny."

"I think Kuro has never lost before…" Maribel thinks about the adventures he has told everyone during his free time. "I mean, not counting the ones you forfeited on purpose…"

"It's more of 'never fight a losing fight' to be accurate." Kuro shrugs. "Also applied to those forfeits, because I couldn't fight against fate. Some are best left untouched."

"HEY!" The group then turns to see an excited Cirno, along with Daiyousei. She's pointing her finger directly at Kuro. "You sir! I challenge you for a duel!"

"…Ah, right. You're the fairy from last night." Kuro decides to play along with. He then turns to the rest of his group and asks: "Reimu, Alice, can you look after Renko and Maribel?"

"Well, I cannot just ignore your friends, can I?" Reimu asks back with a cheeky smile, followed by Alice quickly.

"Don't hurt her too bad there." Renko warns.

"I won't." His wings then suddenly disappear, and he falls for a few centimeters before his feet touch an invisible platform. He then slowly walks towards Cirno and raises his arms up in a 'welcoming' manner. "Give me your best shot, little ice fairy."

"I will show you why I'm the strongest here!" Cirno loudly declares, as she starts sending Danmakus towards the Outsider. Daiyousei also flies away to avoid getting hit by a stray bullet.

Having backed away, Reimu watches as her father starts 'running' to the sides to avoid the incoming bullets, as there seems to be some sorts of floors at the level he's standing, giving her a feeling like he's running on a solid ground instead of air. "That… is a strange way to fight."

"He's just dodging the bullets." Maribel says back. Then, when she hears the maiden's explanation why she said that, the purple outsider girl remembers: "Ah, right. He's afraid of not having solid ground to stand on. That's why he doesn't really like flying unless it's necessary."

"…Are we talking to the same one just flying with us?" Alice tilts her head in confusion.

"Logic is out of windows when you talk about him and his family." Renko grins. "I may add you in the mix too, miss Reimu."

"She has a point. The power of yours is considered broken here." Shanghai covers her mouth and mimics a giggle as Reimu glares at her.

The group then continues watching, just in time for Kuro to grab some of the icicle Danmakus and throw them back at Cirno with sonic speed, forcing the fairy to dodge immediately. Once the fairy is distracted, he stands on his left leg then slowly raises his right one up… and starts kicking straight towards with inhuman speed, creating a barrage of Danmaku heading right to Cirno, who panics a bit and flies up to avoid getting hit. She then throws Danmaku to him from above, hoping to hit him. Unfortunately, when she dodges, he has already stopped attacking to retract his stand. Once he sees the counterattack, he channels his magic into the right arm, extends it out to become an energy blade. He then slashes up towards the Danmaku, creating an energy wave that destroys all Danmaku on its path and heads straight to Cirno, who unfortunately can't dodge in time and takes the hit directly.

"That looks hurtful." Having dealt with the wild fairies, Marisa has joined the group just in time to see the attack.

"And I told him to not hurt her." Renko shakes her head, but smiles and starts taking some pictures through her phone. "At least she's not blasted yet."

"He's perfectly fit for Gensokyo heh?" Marisa whistles. "Constantly dodging and all…"

"That, or earn a building-size blade to the face." Maribel nonchalantly says, earning surprised expressions from the girls. "It's getting wilder on the Outsider World when magic was revealed."

"…That might be a problem for Gensokyo…" Reimu bites her thumbnail. "It has been protected for a long time…"

_Then you don't have to worry. The barrier will only be taken down if every single person here agrees to. And you will give the final decision._

The maiden blinks and turns left and right, trying to see where Kuro is, only to see him still dodging Cirno's attacks while sending out his own Danmaku. Seeing Reimu's confusion face, the black magician asks: "Hey, what's wrong?"

"…I was just hearing things…" Reimu dismisses…

"You mean a voice that sounds exactly like Kuro?" Maribel asks, causing the maiden to snap her head to the girl in surprise. "I don't think I'm in the position to tell you about him, though. You need to ask Kuro directly about it."

"Hm… you mean telepathy?" Alice asks. "It's not uncommon in here…"

"It's a completely different thing, Alice. It's like someone's whispering next to my ears, not just speaking directly in my mind." Reimu shakes her head once. "Never mind about it."

"FREEZE SIGN 'PERFECT FREEZE'!" Seeing that she's on the disadvantage, Cirno decides to use one of her cards.

"Finally, huh?" Kuro whispers to himself, as the Danmaku start spreading around the battlefield and when they completely surround him, they freeze in place, and Cirno continues her assault with a different barrage of icicles. "So be it." In his left hand, a katana appears in its sheath…

"Okay, we need to back off, now!" Maribel warns as she and her friend starts flying further away from the battlefield. The natives don't understand why for a moment, but then they feel the pressure of the incoming attack, so they immediately follow the girl duo.

Once they feel that the distance is safe, they focus at Kuro to see him having his body slightly turn to the left, the katana is brought to the back and the right hand is slowly reaching the handle of the sword. The area surrounding him turns slightly black, as every single Danmaku stops in place…

"Five seconds, Cirno." Kuro warns. "Exit from the field, or lose."

"Like I would!" Cirno is a little offended as she fires more Danmaku to him, but they are also stopped in the air the moment they're fired. "What the heck is this?"

"It's your loss, then. **Yamato Sign…**"

"Of course he has to go for that." Renko laughs.

"Wait, isn't that lethal?" Marisa asks. "Not that I'm worried about her, but if he…"

"It's just for show. He will explain it later."

"**Judgement Cut End!"** With the last shout, Kuro grabs the sword's handle…

From her perspective, Reimu sees Kuro's image split into three and fly to three directions, and then multiple of forms of him rushing around the area with countless slashes followed. Then, the images gather back to the original spot, as Kuro kneels on one of his knees and his left hand keeping the sheath vertically in front of him, his right hand slowly pushing the blade back. Cirno doesn't move during the process…

When the sword's fully sheathed, all Danmaku in the air are destroyed by sword slashes, and Cirno gets blasted away with an invisible force that knocks her out. Her unconscious body then falls into the forest, causing Daiyousei to quickly rush to her to catch her in worry.

"Well… that's a quick ending." Marisa jokes. "Should we be worried how broken his power is?"

"I don't think it's broken, though. He literally gave her time to escape that move." Alice reasons.

"And that's him not instantly using it." Maribel says. "Normally it's just one second to react."

"Are the fights outside that extreme?" Reimu sweatdrops. She then sees Kuro flying back to the group with his wings. "Having your fun there, I see."

"Not really. She is strong, compared to the other fairies, I will give her that." Kuro shrugs.

"Also, did you prepare that move from the beginning?" Alice asks. "I heard you named it like a spell card…"

"Ah, that's just me being a fanboy." He laughs. "I was planning to pull out my guns…"

"That's overkill." Maribel criticizes.

"If it's loaded with Danmaku, it's still allowed." Reimu says.

"Anyway, let's just head to the SDM. I'm looking forward to see that book you were worried about, Kuro." Marisa starts heading towards the destination they planned from the start.

"Let's follow her before Meiling punches her off the sky." Alice proposes, and everyone starts continuing their travel…

With Kuro holding Reimu from behind, with his arms around her abdomen and his head pressing against hers.

"…Father. What are you doing?" Slightly crept out, Reimu asks.

"Cuddly…" Kuro replies, with his childish voice that causes the others to look at him funnily, especially at his dreamy face.

"Ah right, that's his child-self coming in." Renko laughs. "Just bear with him for a while, Reimu."

"…Does this happen often?"

"Yes." Both Renko and Maribel answers the maiden's question at the same time, earning them a blank stare from her. The latter continues: "Think of a never-aged body with a mind of centuries-old man and a childlike soul, and you have him."

"Well… if I didn't know his real age, I would say you two look like a couple." Alice says while giggling, earning a bright blush from the girl.

"That… is not helping…" Reimu looks up to see Kuro's excited face, and she can tell that he's enjoying this. "…How did he even charm someone with this kind of personality?" She then sees him starting to nudge her red ribbon. "…Okay, final question: Does he have, like, multi personalities?"

_To a degree, yes._

"…Is that the voice you heard earlier?" Alice is now able to hear it.

"Yeah." Renko is completely immune to that weirdness, and so is her friend.

* * *

Meiling is holding her laugh as she sees the group in front of her. "Pff… Reimu, that…"

"Don't. Ask." Reimu's face is still reddened, albeit the color fades a bit. "We have business here."

"I heard from Lady Patchouli. Come in." Pushing the gate and standing aside so the guests could come in, she then says: "Have fun in there!"

"Of course!" Marisa responds with a laugh, causing the gatekeeper to also burst out laughing as well.

Deciding it to be enough, Reimu pulls herself out of Kuro's arms, and it works perfectly as he doesn't even bother to stop her. She then points at his face with a sour face and scowls: "What the hell are you thinking? If you're not my father, I would just kick you right at you-know-where."

"Your cute expression makes it worth." Kuro tilts his head with a happy smile on the face… that earns him a jab to the chin by the embarrassed maiden. His smile is still there when he watches her fumingly walking into the mansion.

"Still worth it?" "Of course." That's Marisa and Kuro's simple dialogue that causes Alice to shake her head in amusement while Renko and Marible just giggle.

After a short walk, they finally reach the Library, where Patchouli is waiting in one of the tables filled with books, and a sealed box in the middle of it. The girl looks up from her book and greets: "Welcome to my library… you two are new." After Renko and Maribel introduce themselves, she continues: "A pleasant day to you all. Now… what happened to you?" She notices Reimu turning her face away from Kuro.

"She's a little embarrassed." The father replies, which earns him a whack to the head by the daughter's gohei. Everyone then sits down around the table as Kuro pulls the box near him. "So the book is in here?"

"Yes… at least, the box is. We do feel the presence of something inside, but we're not sure if the book has turned into a Youkai or not."

"…Well, let's not open the box then." His face turns serious, as he puts the box in his left palm. Then, everyone watches a dark energy emitting from his left eye then running through his left arm, reaching the box and completely engulfing it in a ball of darkness…

Then, everyone, including Kuro with his right hand, has to cover their ears in despair as a loud screeching echoes through the library for a good minute as the only male of the group keeps using more dark energy to eliminate whatever inside the box with the container itself. After that one minute, the box explodes into magic remnants, which are quickly absorbed by its destroyer.

"What is it, Lady Patchouli?" Running to her master, Koakuma asks her worryingly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine *cough*." The librarian sits up properly with a light cough because of the dust left behind from the explosion. She then asks Kuro who just recovers from that: "What was that?"

"Well… your fear somewhat became truth." Kuro shakes his head again to clear his mind. "How could Yukari even claim that the books were harmless if there's a chance that they could turn into Youkai?"

"Urgh, our ears…" Reimu whines. "Can you do that without that loud of a scream?"

"Ask the Youkai itself, not me." Kuro retorts back.

"What happened here?" The ones who have fully recovered turn their heads to the exit door to see Sakuya standing there with her knives ready in her hands. "Did someone attack you all?"

"It's nothing, miss Sakuya." Kuro stands up and defuses the situation. "Remember the book we have talked last night? That thing turned into a Youkai in the box, and, well, I burnt it."

Looking at the librarian, the maid earns a nod of confirmation. She retracts back her knives and says: "Then, my thanks for dealing with it. That book has been a thorn to look after in this place."

"It's my duty, after all." Kuro then closes his eyes and starts concentrating on the power he just absorbed…

"Aw, I want a quick peak on the book…" Marisa disappointedly says.

"With the scream like that, anything from the book screams evil." Alice deadpans.

"…The copy of Book of Eibon, huh? Not the dangerous one by itself, still, better destroy it to avoid unnecessary damage." Kuro opens his eyes after confirming it and speaks to himself.

"You just destroyed something without me?" Turning to his left, he sees a pouty Flandre. "I want to see how you did it!"

Kuro just chuckles and pats her. "Maybe next time." He then turns to ask Patchouli: "Since it's my fault for leaving that book in your place for too long, you could ask me to do something for you…"

"Hey, wait a second. How could that be your fault?" Reimu asks confusingly. "You didn't even know about…"

"I knew about this specific book, I just didn't know about the others." Kuro explains.

"Hm… if you're willing to do so…" Patchouli starts thinking. "…How about I borrow the original book?"

"…The Book of Eibon…" In his right hand, a book materializes out of thin air, and he gives it to the librarian. "Have to warn you, though. The magic is not very impressive for someone like you, and please don't use any of them. I don't like cleaning any mess it could cause accidentally."

"I'm not an amateur, thank you very much."

"Everything is possible with magic, and you know it."

After a few seconds of silence, Patchouli takes the book. "So be it, I just have to be careful with the book?" She earns a nod from him.

Kuro then feels Flandre yanking on his coat and he turns to her as she asks: "Hey mister, can you play with me? Meiling is out guarding the gate."

"Hm…let me ask Reimu first." He turns his head to the maiden. "Do you have anything important to do today?"

"Not likely, father."

"I see." He returns to Flandre and smiles. "Well, lead the way young lady."

"Yay!" The younger vampire cheers happily, as she grabs his hand and pulls him towards her room.

Her eyes follow the duo, as the maid sighs. "I hope both of them won't blow up anything, given by how powerful both of them are."

"I think it's okay. Kuro himself is not a violent person, unless you mess with the people around him." Maribel and her friend are not very worried. The former then asks Patchouli: "Since this is a library, can I borrow some of the books?"

"Be careful of booby traps." That's the only warning from Patchouli before the group witnesses Marisa getting blown up from a shelf a bit far away.

"…Guess I will find Remilia for fun. Hey, Sakuya, is she awake?"

"After last night, she has taken a day off. You can spend your time here if you want, and give you some desserts if you want."

"Hm… alright then."

* * *

**Chapter 7 end!**

**Reference:**

**Yamato Sign: Judgement Cut End is the replica of DMC 5 Vergil's Ultimate move, same name.**

**That's it for now. Protect yourself everyone, and see you in the future!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay. Things get out of hands.**

**To francis buenavista06: Definitely not stopping until it's done.**

**Let's get back to the main story!**

* * *

"It seems that waking up early is a smart choice from me." The older vampire says proudly as Reimu enters her room. "Given what happened yesterday, I have to be awake to watch the new addition in Gensokyo and the changes afterward."

"That sounds like you, except that Sakuya has already spoiled a different scenario." Reimu shakes her head then heads to the seat next to the vampire. The Time Maid quickly reappears and starts serving the two teas and quick snack.

Just seconds after Sakuya said that Remilia was asleep, she re-informed that her mistress was woken up due to the scream of the dead Youkai. Since everyone else is occupied with their own works, the Hakurei Maiden decides to head to the only free person's room in the mansion.

Completely ignoring Reimu's counter, Remilia takes a sip from her teacup. "Hm… as delicious as usual." She then turns to her guest who also follows the same movement. "What do you want to talk about first? Maybe about him?"

Instead of answering, Reimu pulls out the newspaper from… somewhere, and gives it to the vampire who gives her a funny look before taking the paper. "Today news, from that Tengu." Remilia looks at the first page of the newspaper and chuckles. "Yeah, that girl surely likes stirring everything up. At least that's no exaggerations this time."

"We can say that, but the villagers are not going to believe it, not one bit." Sakuya comments.

"Depends. We're talking about someone who was supposedly dead years ago. Two of them, if your mother wasn't in Hell according to Shikieiki. And one of them is not human... anymore."

"Yeah, figured that. Given how both Marisa and Alice tried to kill my father this early morning, the villagers will have two separate opinions."

"And you defended him?" The maid refers to the other mages, not the villagers.

"He straight-up blocked Marisa's Master Spark with his bare arm, Sakuya. If there's someone to protect, they would be people who trigger him. And there would be not many of them." Then the three notice loud echoes emitting from somewhere within the mansion. "Was that Marisa again?"

"Let me check." The Time Maid vanishes (stops time and goes out of the room).

"Well, if that's the witch then Sakuya would deal with her easily." Not being worried, Remilia takes another sip from her teacup.

"By the way, my father is with Flandre."

"So? He seems to be a quiet man…"

"…No… He is a subtle battle maniac." Reimu then realizes a fatal mistake. "Oh…"

"…THEN WHY DID YOU LET THOSE TWO BE TOGETHER!?"

…

It's a nice day as usual in Gensokyo. The sun shines brightly yet not to the point of annoying anyone. The sound of the wind gazing lazily through the grasses, the occasionally singing of the birds, it's…

*BANG!* *CRUMBLE!*

Everything would be in its order if it's not around Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Hong Meiling is startled because of the huge noise coming from the inside of the place she's protecting from the outside. Quickly opening the gate, she rushes into the front garden, only to stop as two... four… SIX figures flying out of a newly made hole on the wall of the mansion. Squeezing her eyes, Meiling manages to see the younger mistress alone being four of the six, while the person who is Reimu's father and Sakuya are the other two. She notices that the man has three pairs of wings…

"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" The sound of the young mistress being happy and excited manages to reach everyone's ears despite the sounds of explosions still linger. "DO THAT AGAIN!"

"How did I trigger her again?" Quickly firing Danmaku bullets towards the four vampires and distancing away for a breathing moment, Kuro asks the question out loud as he starts 'reloading' his revolvers with his magic.

"That should be our question for you." Throwing her knives out to destroy some of the Danmaku firing from her mistress, the Time Maid teleports next to the man who triggered the event.

"Eh… maybe I told her that I could fight… or that I fought Dark Evangel and won."

"Of course you have told her that kind of story." The two then separate as four laser Danmaku head straight towards them.

"TABOO! MAZE OF LOVE!" One of the Flandres shouts out one of her spell cards, and fires out the Danmaku in a clockwise pattern. Thankfully that there are still spaces between the attacks so the 'defenders' can still be able to dodge.

Unfortunately… to fight someone who's as strong as Yukari, one would have to go all out. And that is exactly what the young mistress of Scarlet is thinking right now.

"FORBIDDEN BARRAGE! STARBOW BREAK!"

"FORBIDDEN BARRAGE! CATADIOPTRIC!"

"FORBIDDEN BARRAGE! COUNTER CLOCK!"

"…That's overkill." Discarding the revolvers into his hammerspace, Kuro moves all his wings towards his front and uses them to withstand the incoming Danmakus. He also activates Pandora Box right over him so the damage could be mitigated, somewhat.

And that's the last glimpse of the man before Meiling witnesses all Danmakus blast straight towards the man, creating huge impacts noise and enormous smoke. What follows next are powerful whirlwinds that nearly blow away everything, even Meiling if she's not prepared. She then notices a lot of spare Danmakus heading straight to the ground, so she has to dodge them as well before she tries to close in…

"I suggest you do not come closer. Let the two finish their fight." Mid-flight, Meiling sees the rest of the residents in SDM flying out of the partly-destroyed building, with Reimu being in the lead. "I don't think they're following the rules at this point."

"We should have thought of this sooner." Maribel sweat-drops as she watches the Danmakus continuously firing out from the four vampires. "I forgot that he's trouble magnet, and that he attracts powerful beings to him…"

"That looks fun-ze!" Marisa is not fazed by the scene. "You know what? I'm gonna join them!"

"Don't you dare, Marisa." Alica holds the girl's collar to stop her from entering the fight and making it a free-for-all brawl. "And you believe that you can face four spell cards at once?"

"Hey, I can dodge!"

"I have to remind you again that they're not following many rules here. The only one not being broken here, so far, is to not kill each other." Sakuya analyzes the situation.

"I'm more worried about my own house here…" Remilia grimaces at the terrible state of her mansion. "Sakuya, how long do you think it would take to fix this?"

"I think we can just tell Kuro to fix your mansion himself." Renko assures the older sister. "Those damages are nothing to him."

"We can't just…"

"I second that." And just like that, Remilia's liking Renko's idea.

"Agreed. I don't like fixing things being broken by Outsiders."

"You guys…"

Unlike her companions, Patchouli focuses on the fight, and she sees through the smoke that Kuro's defense starts to break down. "...Is he trying to lose on purpose?"

"Hm?" The others focus back on the fight, and also see the barrier of Pandora Box starting to get thinner. Though, Maribel notices a small detail. "Hm… I don't think that's… the real Kuro…"

'Then you're mistaken, Maribel. And Holy HELL, do her attacks HURT!' That telepathy from the person nearly startles everyone except Maribel and Renko since they're used to it. 'Urgh, no wonder you girls don't want to fight her.'

"You brought it to yourself. Don't complain." Renko replies with a smug. "And if you have listened to our conversation the entire time…"

'Yeah, I know, I know.' After that, Kuro decides to stop fooling around and spreads out his wings, the force annihilates the Danmaku around him. Re-facing Flandre, he raises both his hands to the sides, and a purple Odachi appears in the right hand while the left hand now holds a black broadsword with dark blue blade. A black spear with green tip and a white axe with light blue blade also materialize and hover below his left arm and right one respectively. Kuro then points the left weapons towards the quadruple Flandre and taunts: "Danmaku is fun and all, but I believe we both know direct combat is what proves how powerful we are. Let's give it a testament, shall we?"

"You ask for it mister!" All Flandre shout in excitement as they all draw out their swords. Within seconds, both sides rush in and starts clashing their weapons, emitting sparks every time they hit each other.

From a safe distance, everyone watches the two continuing fighting to their heart's content. Some are awed by the power and speed of the fight, some are terrified at the thought of them combining forces (as if Kuro and Yukari working together is not bad enough). The mistress of the SDM and the Time Maid, however, are only worried about fixing their place, but given by the response of Kuro through telepathy, maybe it's not going to be too bad.

"WOO-HOO! Another scoop! I'm having a gold mine here!" What follows up is the all-too-familiar snapping sounds of a camera. All slowly turn their heads towards the source of the sounds, and sees a certain Tengu having too much fun taking pictures. Then, to her surprise, somehow the camera in her hands disappears without a trace. She immediately turns back and forth and finds out that it's now in Sakuya's hands, the person is currently a few meters away from her. "Hey! That's mine!"

"You are being annoyed, again." Sakuya simply replies when Aya snatches back her item. "You shouldn't be this close. They're not holding back their attacks."

"Hey, if you are too scared of dangers, then how can you be a news reporter?" Aya proudly retorts.

Just to challenge the Tengu's words, the sky suddenly turns dark despite the clouds being clear for a moment. Everyone looks back to the fight, and sees both fighters have dismissed their weapons and they're gathering energy into their hands, readying to unleash against each other.

"Um…O…kay…" Aya knows that she just jinxed all of them. "So… uh, do we have enough time for evacuation?"

And that's also Reimu's question towards Renko and Maribel. Their answer: "Um…no?"

"LET FATE DECIDE WHO WILL WIN!"

With the last screams, the two fighters fly towards each other and throw their punches out, colliding and creating a huge impact that immediately releases a powerful shockwave that annihilates everything within the area around the mansion. Needless to say that the mansion WON'T be there for a moment.

The others, who managed to run out of the blast radius, still get blown away due to the aftershock. Thankfully no one is directly hurt because of it.

…

"…He better pays for EVERYTHING." After recovering from shock and surprised, Remilia grunts as she looks at what's left of the mansion after the explosion goes away.

"I will make sure he won't run away." Sakuya assures her mistress.

"If he does, we can have someone we know trace him down." Renko adds.

"Is there really someone who can do so?" Alice is having a little doubt. "If he could beat up Yukari…"

"You could say it's himself." Maribel answers, earning stares of confusion and doubts. "You might know soon if he shows up."

"Where are those two now, by the way?" Aya looks around to try and find the two fighters. "Did they get blasted away, or they…"

"THAT WAS FUN!" To answer the Tengu's question, Flandre emerges out from the remnants of the mansion as she floats up and shouts in the air excitedly.

"…At least my sister is having a good time." Remilia shakes her head while letting a small smile. She then floats towards her sister and asks: "How is the fight my dear sister?"

"It was great! Mister Kuro is so strong! Can we invite him to our place again?" The girl's too excited that she's completely forgotten that she and Kuro just flattened the whole mansion.

"By the way, where did you blast him off? I need to ask him about compensation."

"…I don't know."

"Got blasted towards Kourindou, if you're wondering." The man himself appears next to the duo, surprising them a bit. "It's lucky that I have already predicted it and teleported all of us into the parallel dimension to avoid damages to the real world."

"…So we're fighting in a pocket dimension the whole time?" That earns Remilia a nod of confirmation. "Hm. That's convenient."

* * *

After everyone has gathered back, Kuro teleports everyone back to the real world, where the mansion is completely unharmed. They then gather into the dining room of the mansion and have a hearty conversation while Sakuya and the fairy maids serve food for everyone.

About two hours later, Kuro and Reimu decide to say their goodbyes and leave the mansion. Their next destination is Human Village.

"Things really go wild because of your arrival." Reimu speaks while they're flying on the sky. "At least I can tolerate this kind of wildness."

"Oh, this is nothing. Just wait and see when you come to Gamindustri. Things are even wilder."

"I like being in peace, thank you very much. Also, no wings?"

"We're heading to Human Village. And based on the previous conversation, I don't think I should let them see the wings."

"Right… and don't you DARE doing anything embarrassing…"

"No promises. I like seeing you girls being flustered." Kuro's smile after that comment makes Reimu blush as she turns her head away to hide it. And to prove that statement, he then starts hugging Reimu again, causing her ears to start blowing out steam. "Besides, you like it too, right?"

"G…GE…GET OFF!"

* * *

"…What is this nonsense?" A middle-aged man, around fifty years old, throws the paper to the other side of the table as he stands up. "That newspaper is getting more and more ridiculous." Grabbing a few potions and laying them on the shelf positioned to the left of his shop, he starts speaking to himself: "He returned? She wasn't dead, but didn't know her current location? Please, even when they were the best guard and maiden around, being ambushed by a horde of Youkai is the mark of the end." Pulling out a pair of bottles and grabbing a pen, he starts writing some words on them, mostly about what the bottles contain and their prices. "And even if they survived, then where the heck are they now? Not even Keine could find them, and she has gone directly towards Hell to try to find them…"

"Getting grumpy again old man?" A guard walks by and notices the person ranting to himself so he gets curious. "Anything new today?"

"Same sh!t, different prices."

"Oh come on. Keep rising the prices and your shop is gonna lose more and more customers."

"Does it look like I have a lot from the beginning? So, you want to buy or not?" After the sarcastic remark, the shopkeeper changes his tone so the later question is more genuine.

"One of that…" The guard points at one of the items on the shelf behind the middle-aged man. "And the usual stuff."

"Three thousands." After picking up the ordered items, the man gives them to the guard and tells him the price.

"And you said different prices." The guard laughs as he pays for what he just bought. He then changes back to the original subject: "So what works you up?"

"Read the news recently?"

"Stop caring for that one long ago. Waiting for the other, more accurate ones to come out."

"That Tengu wrote that 'they' returned."

"Who?"

"…Right, you youngsters don't know about them. Ask about the older guards, especially the retired ones. They definitely know."

"Hm… well, time to leave. Thanks for the stuffs old man."

"Have a good day." The shopkeeper says his goodbye as the guard gives him back a thumb up. Once the guard's out of sight, the middle-aged man rubs his eyes and groans. "Even IF that's the truth, he's not going to be pleased of the way this village has followed."

He then notices that some of the guards starting to gather towards the only school in the village. Curiosity gets to him, and he decides to go and check on his 'old' friend. Placing some talisman on the counter to make sure that no one could steal his stuffs, the man follows the guards towards the location.

After a few minutes, he reaches the location, but he's blocked by the villagers standing before the school's gate. He asks one of the people nearby: "Hey, did something happen in here?"

"Keine's school got raided." A young man answers. "Someone messed up her office badly. Thankfully no one was inside, but…"

"Money or life. I think we all know what we would pick."

"Easy to say, mister…" The middle-aged man turns to the young man behind him and says that… then he notices Reimu next to him. "Oh, young Hakurei. Fancy meeting you here. What's the occasion?"

"Just passing through. Can you all make way so we could reach to Keine?"

"Um, sure…" Knowing the reputation of Reimu, the villagers quickly separate away so she can have a way to go.

"Thanks. Let's go." The maiden then gestures the young man to follow her.

'…Wait a second.' Because of the current situation, the middle-aged man didn't think much of the young man's appearance. However, when he notices what he is wearing… 'That… an Outsider? And… it can't be…' Feeling the need to confirm his suspicion, he quickly follows the duo as well…

And his answer comes WAY sooner than he thought.

"Ah, Reimu, Kuro." Keine is discussing the problem with the guards in front of the school's gate, when she notices the trio coming to her. "And you too, Masato. My apology for not greeting you properly."

"It's fine, miss Keine." Kuro waves his right hand, dismissing the problem. He then turns back to see the shopkeeper close behind them. "Hello again, sir… Masato, isn't it?"

"Yes. Masato Kirisame."

"He's Marisa's father if you're wondering." Reimu explains.

"Ah, is that so?" Giving Masato a nod, Kuro then turns and asks the teacher: "Miss Keine, how many items did you lose?"

"A few, mostly some artifacts I gathered from time to time." Keine replies. "…And one of which was your gift."

"…Ain't that convenient?" Shaking his head with a smile, Kuro taps on the right end pieces of his glasses. "Give me a moment. We might be able to track it down."

"Thank you very much." Keine bows her head down gracefully. She then notices Masato giving Kuro a strange look when she looks up. She immediately understands why, and she gestures the middle-aged man to follow her. Masato complies and the two separate away from the other duo.

Once they're far enough, Masato questions: "Is he really him? He didn't even recognize me then."

"Because this is his past self." The teacher explains. "The person we met in our past was his future self."

"Really? Why going through that kind of trouble? He could just go here…"

"He DIDN'T even know that Reimu is his daughter until yesterday. And we can blame Yukari for that."

"…That makes sense then." IF the Youkai's Sage is involved in anything, simple event could get complicated. He then changes the subject: "…You think he's gonna like the situation in the village?"

"No, that's for sure." Keine sighs. "What he did next, I don't know…"

"Miss Keine." Kuro calls up for the teacher, and both duos gather. "Are you sure the school is raided?"

"…What do you mean?" Keine is confused by the question. "I certainly didn't break school for…"

"Look at where the signal is." Pulling out his glasses, Kuro gives it to Keine. The woman receives the item and puts it on her face. The glasses then show the teacher where the stolen object is now, which makes her widen her eyes in shock. "Yeah… given by how you reacted, it seems to be more complicated that I thought."

Knowing how 'advanced' Kuro is compared to the others, Masato knows that the glasses is able to track down his items. Though, he doesn't know why Keine is surprised. "May I ask where it is?"

"…See it for yourself." That's Keine's simple answer before she gives him the glasses. "I need to talk to the guards first, wait for me for a few moments." The teacher then quickly walks to the nearby guards and explains the situation.

Meanwhile Masato checks on the glasses… and immediately understands why. "Well, ain't that the worst place to be in."

Though Reimu hasn't seen the result, she has a vague idea of what's going on. After all, 'their rivalry' is a common knowledge in the village. "So, 'that' place, huh? *Sigh* And you just arrived here..."

"…I take it that you have some 'history' with 'them'?" Kuro asks, noticing the disdain in his daughter's voice.

"Bad ones, yes."

"We should go now." After speaking with the guards, Keine gestures the three to follow her to the location of the stolen items. "If anything, we might be able to 'negotiate' something to them."

"Negotiate? Them? Keine, you know who they are. If they really did that…" Reimu points her thumb back to the school. "Then we need to forcefully take it back."

"Don't tell me that's how you deal with problems in here?" Kuro shakes his head, disapproving of how Reimu plans on how to take the items back.

"Only to them." The maiden grunts. "I tried talking with them, but they're way too stubborn…"

"When you meet them, you will understand." Keine decides to interject before Reimu could spill out bad words.

"…It can't be THAT bad, right?" Kuro starts thinking about a similar situation in the past. He then reads the expressions on the others' faces. "…Of course… damn."

* * *

**Chapter 8 end!**

**No new references in this chapter.**

**Hope that I could update my stories sooner... oh well. Better than none.**

**See you all in next chapters!**


End file.
